Not Just a Strong Heart
by EmeraldInk223
Summary: Kairi learns to fight, so she's ready when the heartless come back. But her new skills draw attention...and from both crowds. Contains VIOLENCE, ADULT THEMES, and possible RAPE in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Her heart was thumping. Her adrenaline was rushing. Her ears seemed to be picking up every sound around her. Her keen eyes were staring straight ahead… she refused to look anywhere except at her opponent. And her opponent was glaring back. It was almost like drawing a breath to quickly would set the other off. And so she waited… who would make the first move?

And then it came soaring at her, it looked like blazing fire ….

In a blink of an eye, she kicked it, and before her opponent could react, it collided with…well, his groin.

The only thing that bystanders got out of this, however, was, "Take th-OOOOO!!!!!"

Wakka fell to the ground, clutching himself.

"Whoa… Kairi, that was awesome! I didn't even see you kick it!"

Tidus came running down to aid Wakka, who was now rolling on the ground. Yelling. Lots.

"Kairi goddammit that was so cheap why I outta-"

"You lost fair and square Wakka. Get over yourself." Selphie joined Kairi in laughing. "But really Kairi, that was good. You beat him in less than a minute!'

Kairi blushed a little. "Thanks… is he okay?'

"Probably not." Selphie shrugged.

"Hm. I'm not feeling guilty. Is this a problem?"

"Nah."

"Good. Want to go get something to eat to celebrate?"

"Okay. Are we celebrating yet another victory for you, or are we celebrating the fact that now there will never be annoying little Wakka juniors?"

Kairi smirked. "A little of both."  
"Kairi!" Wakka was yelling after them as they walked away, barely able to stand. "I demand a rematch! Right n- I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Did you hear anything, Selph?" Kairi asked as they walked still.

"Only a blow in the wind Kairi. Now, about that food…"

"Kairi!!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!"

Kairi and Selphie started to laugh. Wakka would have attempted to chase them, but he tripped on a cocoanut and hit his head on a palm tree and fainted. Hopefully he will stay that way.

---

"So… how does it feel?"

Selphie was sipping on a strawberry daiquiri ayt one of the tables outside one of the small restaurants, (it was a beautiful day to be outside) while Kairi was just opening her water. The sun was hung high in the sky.

"How does what feel?" Kairi asked.

"To be the best on the island, of course. Just a couple of years ago,_ I_ could have beaten you. Now Wakka and Tidus aren't even a challenge for you."

"I'm not the _best_…" Kairi insisted.

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Your so modest, Kairi. But you know it's true. God, it just shows how pathetic I was with my jump rope. I would constantly hit myself in the head…"

"Well, when YOU still used your jump rope," Kairi pointed out, "you were better than me. I didn't even fight back then."

A waiter came to take Selphie's glass, and the two were quiet until he left. (he was a creepy waiter, ok??)

"Ha! Yeah right." Selphie continued after he was out of hearing range. "You could have taken me without a weapon. I sucked. AND I was full of myself."

Kairi laughed. "You WERE. You would always challenge Tidus to fights, and when you lost, you would say that you were distracted by his hotness and then glomp him."

"I was PARTIALLY honest!"

"You're such a loser, ya know?"

Selphie slammed her fist on the table. "Don't say 'ya know' at the end of sentence! You'll sound like an idiot!!"

The two laughed some more, as Selphie did a lovely impersonation of being hit in the balls and dying. The other people outside the resturaunt were wondering about her sanity.

"But seriously Kairi… you're the best."

Selphie got up and seemed to get a little more serious.

"I am not. Quit saying that!"

"Kari is the BEST, in the woooorld!" She loved being difficult.

"Stop!"

"She is SO good, Jackie-chan looks like a toddler next to her!"

"Seriously, Selph…"

"I bet that you're better than Sora was when-"

Selphie instantly clapped her hand over her mouth, and her eyes widened in shock. She didn't mean to say his name, really!

Kairi just sat there for a moment. Her hands were both clutching her skirt tightly, and her eyes just stared off into space. Finally, she said, "I have to go.', and she left Selphie sitting there, feeling both guilty, and extremely stupid.

---

Kairi walked, not caring where her feet led her. She wasn't so sad that she was crying, but she was sad enough that she wanted to be alone. She hadn't seen him in years… four and a half years to be exact.

At first she could talk about it. But as time passed… people started to say

they would never come back. That they drown while they went out on their raft… and whenever she told then about the heartless, they laughed.

At first, they were nice about it, they had pity for her.

"It was just a dream honey…"

"Of COURSE that's what happened, Kairi."

"Heartless…? If that's what your heart says Kairi."

But eventually.…

"That never HAPPENED, Kairi."

"Get a GRIP, Kairi!"

"You're CRAZY, Kairi!"

"SHUT UP, KAIRI!"

Soon, only Selphie was still nice to her, and told her that she was right, and to ignore them. But she never really believed her… Kairi could tell.…

She somehow ended up at the secret place. Usually, Kairi avoided coming in here. Whenever she went in, she would remember too much. Sometimes she would cry, or refuse to leave for hours. Her heart would hurt so much…but right now, she wanted to just be alone. It would work.

Inside, the ivy had spread more, and the drawings seemed to have faded since then, but it was still the same. The countless doodles of Sora, Riku and her… The special one of Sora and her and the paupou fruit…

And that damn door.

It was still there. Locked.

Kairi would knock on it relentlessly, slam into it until she felt numb, try saying anything she could, but nothing would happen. She was too weak to even leave a mark in it.

And that's why she hated herself. Sora would have been able to break it open. Riku would have. Wakka might be able to, too. But not her. Never her.

She hated it.

And that was when she decided. She wanted to fight. Everyone else on the island could fight, right? Why not her?

Three months after she returned to the island, she started to take isshinryu (type of karate), yoga, and she started to go to the gym every day. She wanted to be ready if the heartless came back. She wanted to fight them like Sora did…

Before long, she was the best on the island.

And she STILL couldn't open the damn door!!!

"Damn it!" She cursed out loud, kicking the door as hard as she could. "I hate you! It was your fault in the first place! Your fault that they're gone! All your fault!!"

'Oh my God.' She thought as she put a hand to her head, 'I'm cursing at a door. I really am going crazy. Get yourself together Kairi…'

Kairi walked over to the edge of the secret place, trying to get herself to leave, but before she knew it…

"I HATE YOU!!!!!" She was running at the door and full speed.

SLAM!

"Ow… that was stupid…" Kairi held her shoulder in pain as she backed away stumbling.

The door remained unphased.

"Okay. THIS time, I'm going to get it. I'm going to get it open, dammit!" (in case you were wondering why she could spend hours in there at a time, this was why)

"Maybe…" Kairi quickly found the largest rock she could carry. "Aha! Take THIS!" She chucked the rock as hard as she could at the door. "HIYA!!!"

Nothing.

"Ooo, ok, so rocks aren't your style, huh? HUH? PUNK!?: She was pacing back and forth, glaring at the door all the while. "Ok. Fine. How about…" Kairi quickly went and got one of her swords.

"How's aboutz some metal up yo ass, huh?!" She laughed manically. "DIIIIE!"

Kairi slashed repetitively. For hours. The sun went down, and inside the cave it was practically pitch black. She wasn't even sure if she was hitting the door anymore.

She fell to the ground, huffing and gasping for breath. "Why…" Kairi had gone back to depressed mode. She buried her face in her hands and cried. Her sword made a clatter in the ground. Slowly she slid down the side of the cave, until she was laying down on the cold, hard ground.

"I hate you…I hate you…" She whimpered in between breaths. "Sora… you bastard…. I bet you forgot me here…. I hate you…"

It could have been minutes, seconds, or hours that she sat there crying, she didn't know or care. She could have sat there forever in the cold if she didn't hear a noise.

"What was that…?" She sat up, looking around. It sounded like a thump…

It happened again…

Could it be…?

_It was coming from the door_!

She felt her way towards the door, still unable to see anything. The noise started to happen over and over again. It sounded like something was banging on it from the other side…

CRACK!

………………

Then there was silence.

Kairi stopped groping and looked up. Two bright yellow orbs stared back at her. It seemed to examine her for a moment. Kairi was sure her heart exploded awhile ago.

As soon as Kairi made a move for her sword, the thing leapt. She dodged it somehow, and grabbed her sword, at the wrong end by mistake the first time, but got it right and ran from the cave. When she turned back to look, the whole cave was filled with yellow glowing eyes…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Very little was visible on the beach, though it was bathed in pale moonlight.

Kairi ran as fast as her legs would take her, followed closely by her perpetrators. She thought she saw a light up ahead… Then she heard, "Kairi! Kaaaairi!"

Oh no.

Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were out, Tidus in the lead holding a lantern, all of them calling out for her.

"Hey, there she is!" Selphie yelled when she saw Kairi running towards them. "Where were you? Your mom was worr-"

"RUN LIKE HELL!!!!!!!"

"What..?" Tidus scratched his head. But then they came into view... hundreds of them..

"What the hell are those!?!?" Wakka yelled, taking a few steps back.

"HEARTLESS!!! RUN!!!"

"What are heartless?! What's going on, kairi!?" Tidus yelld as they turned to run.

"No time! Explain later! KEEP RUNNING!"

But Selphie was frozen with fear. "You… you weren't lying…" She staggered backwards for a step.

"WELL NO SHIT! Selphie! MOVE!!!"

But it was too late. Several heartless lunged at her, Kairi jumped in front of her and swung her sword at them instantly, but the rest had caught up by now.

"GO!" She yelled to the three of them. They didn't need telling twice, and they ran as fast they could. Heh. Cowards…

Her hand was dripping in blood, and even holding her sword hurt like hell…

The heartless surrounded her, slowly closing in, waiting to pounce…

Kairi smirked.

"Bring it, bitches!"

--

--

R&R peeps! Mmm… peeps…. drool Peeps are fun to microwave… ahem Anyways. Review! And if there is a couple that you really want, tell me in ur review! I don't like to do yaoi though….I could always use advice too… well, later!

Oh… and I don't own KH. It's a damn shame, too.


	2. A mysterious figure

oo

"…Bring it bitches!"

Suddenly, heartless after heartless pounced on her. She slashed each one, which they only needed one hit to disintegrate.

'Heh,', Kairi thought as she continued her killing spree, 'This is easier then it looks…'

But there was one problem. The heartless didn't STOP coming. It seemed like for each one she killed, ten took its' place!

'Not cool!' she thought as she dodged a heartless' stun, 'I'll run out of energy eventually... I've got to get away….'

Kairi dodge rolled (yes, Kairi can dodge roll. cuz I said so.) from another attack, and quickly ran through the seaside shack. Where should she go? What should she do? Her hand stung, she was out of energy…

When she reached the top of the stairs and exited the shack, she saw a sight that almost made her scream. There, in the sky, a huge black… thing. There was really no word for what it was, but it looked like a giant ball of darkness sucking everything in that was near it…

So, being distracted by the darkness, Kairi almost completely overlooked a figure standing there. Standing right in front of that thing… they didn't even look alarmed. They just stood there, facing her, in an all black trench coat… she couldn't see their face, though, because the hood was up.

"Who are you? What's going on!?" Kairi yelled at them in a hoarse voice.

They didn't reply. But through their bangs and hood, Kairi could swear they smirked…

"Are you listening!? What caused this!?!?"

This time, the figure laughed. And then, in a whisper, and Kairi wasn't quite sure how she could hear them, but she did….

"…you've grown up Kairi….."

"How do you know my name!? WHO ARE YOU!?!?" Kairi was growing impatient, and started to walk over to them.

But the hooded figure just rose their hand in the air… And the darkness started to pull everything in. All the trees were being uprooted; the seaside shack was torn apart...

"NOOO!" Kairi screamed, as she desperately clung to a rock. "What are you DOING!?!?"

But the rock was pulled from the sand in a moment, and Kairi went hurtling upwards. She groped for anything… and somehow caught the hooded figures' still out reached hand.

And the hooded figure laughed.

Again.

"STOP IT!" Kairi yelled at the figure, holding on to them for dear life.

The figure tried to shake her off, but Kairi refused to let go. "Oooooh, no you don't…" she muttered. Kairi pulled down until she was able to touch the ground, holding on to him so hard her hands felt numb.

And then the figure did something that caught Kairi totally by surprise. He reached his hand out to her cheek, caressed her…Kairi couldn't help but be amazed at how gentle this person was….

"…no wonder they love you…"

And he kissed her.

Not just a regular kiss on the cheek kinda thing, no, this was a deep kiss. He just placed his hand under her chin so she would look up, and placed his lips delicately on hers. Kairi was so shocked she didn't move, and if he wasn't holding her down, she would have gone flying. He explored her mouth, feeling every inch of her he could. Kairi was surprised to find herself kissing back at first, but she couldn't help it….

After what seemed like an hour, he pulled away.

Kairi looked up as if to get a look at his face, but all she could make out was his

Deep blue eyes…

"Who….?"

Before she could see more, he had let go of her, and she went hurtling toward the darkness…

The blue eyes were the last thoughts of Kairi before she saw all black.

………

Back on the island that was still being torn apart, the lone figure was deep in thought.

'More fun than I thought…'

He teleported to safety, leaving behind a whirlwind of destruction in his wake.

Another star blinked out from the endless sky…..

-----

-----

Who is the hooded figure? Is it Sora? Riku!? ANSEM!?!?!? : O

cough ok I'm done now……… REVIEW!!!!

I don't own KH. Just this messed up idea.


	3. A Broken Heart

"Take THAT!" Sora swung his keyblade at full force towards a neoshadow, as it burst into several green orbs that scattered everywhere.

"Hurry, Sora! The Keyhole!" Goofy yelled while holding back about twenty heartless with his shield.

"But the heartless! You'll-ugh!" Sora's sentence was cut off as he took an attack from a dark ball.

"Just lock the keyhole! We'll hold 'em off!" Donald was casting thunder spells all over the scene; it looked as if a horrible storm were taking place.

"O...okay…" Sora dodge rolled an attack, and quickly ran to the cave. Several heartless tried to follow him, but Donald and Goofy stood in front of the entrance. "You'll have to go through us first!" Sora could hear Donald yell, and the beginnings of a fight seemed to follow him through the cave in echoes.

He ran down deeper and deeper… The keyblade's light seemed to be telling him which way to go… Every step he took the temperature seemed to drop…

Finally, he found a room deep under the ground, one that contained only what looked like a small pond, and it contained the most beautiful liquid Sora ever saw… It looked like Sapphires and diamonds made into liquid form.

The keyblade seemed to react, so Sora pointed it towards the substance. Light formed at the end of the keyblade, and shot out towards the water in a fluid motion. The light reflected of the water and made prisms of light dance on the wall. The light was so bright in the small cave that Sora could barley keep his eyes open. But he was able to see the shape of the keyhole deep within the water. The locking sound clicked in Sora's ears, and the light disappeared.

"Phew.." Sora went over to the water, and suddenly got the strange urge to drink some… He reached his hand out to touch it, but when he was within an inch of it, pulled away. "Damn it's cold in here…" He muttered, and ran up the stairs in the cave towards Donald and Goofy.

Once he reached the top, the scorching sun seemed to burn his skin on contact, but maybe that was because he was in a cold cave as long as he was. He was pleasantly surprised to see all the heartless were gone.

"Good job, Sora!" Goofy patted him on the back.

"Yeah, you're lucky you get the easy job…" Donald snorted.

"Shut up." Sora turned to look over the vast amounts of sand, glad to see them Heartless-free.

"Well, we've saved another world!" Sora plopped down on the sand. "Time for a break!"

Donald and Goofy sat down next to him.

"So, how do you feel, Keyblade master?" Donald asked, slightly mockingly.

"Great! We're saving people's lives, how else would I feel?" Sora laid down on the sand and stretched.

"I dunno. Just askin'."

"So... are we going to leave soon..?" Goofy asked.

"Ugh, c'mon Goofy, we just defeated all those heartless, don't we deserve a little time off?" Sora yawned. "I, for one, could go for a nice long vacation.."

"But we can't!" Donald hit Sora upside the head with his staff. "And you know that. We STILL haven't found the King, or Riku for that matter."

"I know..." Sora sighed. They had been to many worlds, and still hadn't found them, not even any clues to point them in the right direction.

"So let's get going." Donald and goofy stood up, and so did Sora, although he was grumbling as he did so.

And just as the three were headed toward their gummy ship, a voice yelled after them.

"Wait!"

So they turned around, only to see a group of about twenty Frenon facing them.

"Young… Keyblade master…" the man said in between gasps of breath, as he had to run to catch up to them.

"Yes..?"

He took a deep breath and swallowed, before saying, "We wish to thank you for saving our Planet, Dune, from those horrible creatures."

The Frenon were the people who lived on the planet that Sora had just sealed, a planet called Dune. Being unbearably hot and covered in sand, Dune was a very unattractive planet to live on. Many knew it as Hell in existence. The Frenon all lived in caves under the sand, where to live they mined for a precious spice. A spice that was so valuable, that it alone made Dune, a horrible god forsaken planet, the most valuable of them all.

This spice was a horribly addictive substance, though to call in a drug was questionable. The spice was very good for, so good for you, in fact, that if you eat it regularly, you can live forever. Thought the longer you live, the more often and larger doses you need.

Also, Dune was a holder of something far more valuable, and far more rare.

The water of life.

"Please, young master, take this as a token of our gratitude." The Frenon took out a small vile, and handed it to Sora as gently as though if he dropped it, it would explode.

"What is it?" Sora said, while looking through the transparent glass vile.

"It is a precious drink, a drink that if consumed by a strong heart, will grant eternal life."

"Whoa!!!" Donald yelled, all of the sudden very interested. "Give it here! Give it here!"

"No way! He gave it to ME!"

Donald and Sora tugged back and forth at the vile, while Goofy just looked at them and shook his head.

"But there's a catch, you see.. if you drink it and are NOT strong enough… you will die instantly.."

Donald and Sora instantly stopped fighting over it.

The Frenon just smirked. "That is why I give it to you… We Frenon do not waste the gift we have, and only give it to those with extraordinarily strong hearts. Please, hold on to that. Your heart may one day be strong enough."

"'May one day'!?!?" Donald yelled. "How long do you have to wait?!?"

"Only your heart and time can tell."

Sora just looked at the vile, deep in thought.

"Thanks." He finally said.

"Oh. No! Thank YOU! You have saved our planet, we owe you many thanks! Please, join us in a banquet in your honor, with our richest and most valuable foods…"

'Food!? Oh I am SO th-"

"We're sorry." Donald interrupted Sora. "But we have to be going, there are other planets out there that need us, just as yours did."

Sora's heart deflated, as he stood looking stupid with his jaw hanging open.

"Ah, of course…" Said the Frenon. "You are truly heroes. May your journey be a safe one."

"Thank you." Donald said, as he and Goofy started towards the ship. Sora didn't move, he was still standing there dumbstruck. Goofy had to turn around and pull him behind him for awhile.

"G'bye!" Goofy yelled, as they all yelled to the Frenon.

"Er… Yeah, Bye!" Sora said, Putting on one last fake smile, before turning to Donald and Goofy and entering the gummy ship.

"What's the big deal!?" Sora yelled at Donald, who had his arms crossed and was looking rather disgruntled. "We coulda gotten free eats! And I'm starving!"

"It would take too long for an entire banquet!" Donald shouted.

"No it wouldn't have! Plus, it would have been in our name! I bet there would be a toast to us and everything… Think of all the chicks we'd get…"

"Sora!!!" Donald zapped him with a thunder spell.

"Ow! You stupid son of a-"

"How could you say that? What about Kairi?" Goofy said with a slightly annoyed face.

"I…I know. I was kidding is all…"

"Yeah… we know you'd never cheat on Kairi…" Goofy sighed.

"I know…" but Sora looked down as he said it, and his voice seemed to crack a little…

"So, where we off to now?'

"Doesn't matter… The heartless are everywhere, so no matter where we go, there will be work to be done…" goofy said sadly.

And he was right. The heartless had returned now more than ever, and occasionally, they would see a star blink out. They just couldn't be in all places at once. This was why Donald was always in a hurry…

The gummi ship took off, leaving behind them a trail of smoke…

(hey, on the upside to all this, Sora got a hott tan!! ; D)

"How about that one..?" Said Sora lazily, pointing to a red star.

"Phht, red? Naw, let's go to that blue one…" Donald argued.

"I like the green one personally…" Goofy spoke up.

"Ugh, we always have this argument. How about we just-"

"Sora! LOOK!" goofy yelled suddenly.

"Huh?" Sora looked out the window to where Goofy was pointing, to be horrorstruck. Another planet began to blink.

"Hurry! Maybe we can still save it! Go! Go! GO!!!"

Donald put the Gummi ship on full speed. They closed in on the planet in seconds. A huge black orb was sucking in all that was around it…

"This place…" They landed the ship on the nearly destroyed planet. The sand from the beaches was being sucked all around them, and there was water... So much water…

"This is so famailiar…."

A huge Tree was being torn apart from a separate island. Sora turned to look. And then a fruit from the tree went flying from one its branches. It swept by Sora and Donald and Goofy… It was shaped like a star….

When the fruit came by Sora, it was like time had stopped.

_When shared with someone, your destinies become intertwined…. I know you've been wanting to try it…I can't wait, till we set sail… Let's take the boat, just the two of us! …It'll be great…"_

"_You're the one who's changed…Kairi…'_

_Kairi…Kairi… Kairi…_

"Sora! Snap out of it! We've got to get out of here-this planet is done for!"

"No…" Sora was whispering. He had grabbed the paupou fruit, and was clutching it. "Kairi…"

"Kairi!!!" he yelled as loud as he was able. "Kairi! I'm here! Please Kairi!" he started to yell and run around randomly.

"Sora! WE'VE- GOT- TO- GO!!!"

"NO! This is Destiny Islands! KAIRI IS HERE DAMMIT!!" Sora turned to see a figure in all black, just in time to see him disappear.

"Who was that!?" Sora yelled, furious. "Did he do this!?!? Kairi! KAIRI!!"

Donald and Goofy had to both pull Sora away, even though he kicked and attacked them. By the time they were in the ship, Goofy had a nose bleed, and Donald had a broken foot. (or flipper…w/e.)

Donald flew the ship away from the planet, while goofy restrained a rampaging Sora, who was saying every curse word he possibly knew.

They had just gotten away from the planet when it collapsed into itself.

The silence that followed was long and awkward.

Goofy released Sora, who was speechless.

"So….Sora…?" Donald said nervously.

Sora chose to ignore him. He walked over to the window, looking at the paupou that he still held in his hands. Goofy and Donald decided to leave him; and they backed into a different room in the gummi ship.

"Kairi…." Sora said, while he felt tears form in his eyes. "I broke my promise… I'm so sorry… Kairi…"

…………………..

Outside the window, small remains from the island were still floating around aimlessly.

"So… he has the water of life…?" A dark voice asked.

"Yes… it appears he does. He has been to Dune."

"Heh… It won't be long now. He'll need us. I assume he's addicted?"

The second voice paused. "Yes, but he doesn't realize it yet. He has no clue that after you've been on Dune too long, you breath in the spice, and are addicted…"

A laugh escaped the other figure's lips. "Good. Oh, and I was just told by one of our new members... the girl that is the Keyblade master's light is alive."

"Hm… This may just work to out great advantage… Inform Riku."

"_Precisely_ what I was thinking…."

…………………..

Yay! Another chappie! Oh, and if you've read Dune, then Yes, I know that's not how it is in the book. But SORA doesn't know that….But I did change it a little bit. For those of you who haven't read Dune, then tell me in your review if that was confusing at all. All you need to know is it is another planet….mmyep. Well, R/R!!! pweez??

I don't own KH. Or Dune, for that matter.


	4. You're Kairi?

_"There! That's her over there." _

_"Oh… that's the freak girl who talks about 'heartlesses' or something?"_

_"Yeah. Pretty, ain't she?"_

_"Heh heh. Yeah, If you're into crazies."_

_"Tck. She just needs to be laid, is all."_

_"Whatever. She's crazy, man."_

_"True. Hey... I bet SHE killed those two."_

_"Do you really think so? But she looks so innocent!"_

_"EXACTLY. It's always the harmless looking ones…" _

_"Hey look… she's coming over here.. d'ya think she heard us?"_

_"Hey there frea- O GOD! MY EYE!"_

_"Derick! What did you do to him you b-"_

…………………………………………

_"Wow…_

_You could be expelled…._

_She really is… crazy…"_

"Oh…my head kills…" Kairi slowly lifted her hands to lift herself up, surprised to feel a soft blanket under her.

She sighed. '… so it was a dream…'

Kairi remembered all too well when two of her classmates decided to have a conversation about her, two of the stupid jocks. Kairi was used to this however, it was the fact that they didn't bother to lower their voices that caught her attention.

She ignored them at first, but when they said "I bet she killed them'…. How dare they…

Needless to say, she punched one of them in the eye. And the other one didn't finish their sentence because she had whacked them with a chair.

Kairi slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see her room.

"Hey look… she's awake!" A girl, no, woman, who was unmistakably Yuffie came over to her bed side and gave her the biggest smile she could.

Kairi's heart instantly filled with joy beyond belief, followed shortly be horrible sadness. She was off the island! Yes! But… it was destroyed… What about Selphie… and the Tidus… (and Wakka, I guess, but who cares)

"Are you okay? You made a funny face just now…" Yuffie wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Maybe you need more rest..."

"No!" Kairi yelled loudly enough to make all the people in the small house jump.

"I mean… No, I'm fine, thanks Yuffie…I'm just in shock, is all…"

"How.. how do you know my name?" Yuffie asked, confused.

"You know her, Yuffie?" Squall was in the back on the room, leaning against a wall casually.

"I don't think so…"

"Yes! Yes you do!" Kairi yelled. "It's me… Kairi! You know, friend of Sora…?"

"Kairi..? YOU'RE Kairi!?" Yuffie yelled, realization spreading over her face. "But…you look nothing like the Kairi I knew!"

"Well… what can I say… It's been four years since I've seen you…" Kairi looked down, a little saddened.

"Well, hey! We found Kairi!" Yuffie said happily, while jumping around the room. "Just WAIT till we tell Sora! He'll be so happy!"

Yuffie continued to jump around like a moron, while Leon just shook his head.

"Excuse her. Not ALL of us have changed much in four years…"

"HEY!" She smacked Leon over the head with a moogle.

"What did I do…?" The moogle sniffed, but Yuffie ignored it and threw it out the door. "Go back to Cid's shop where you belong you moocher! Now, where was I? OH YEAH! Kairi, wow! Just look at you!"

Kairi just blushed a little, as Yuffie pulled her out of bed and made her stand up.

Then she started to circle her, looking her over. Kairi couldn't help but feel like the victim of a hawk…

"Hair is longer…Taller… Hey ! You're taller than me! Not cool… More 'mature'…( Kairi started to blush uncontrollably, seeing as Leon was still in the room) (Leon secretly agreed).. And you've OBVIOUSLY been workin' out, eh?"

"I…um…"

"Leave her alone, Yuffie. She needs rest."

"No, I'm fine really!" Kairi argued. "I just-" She tried to walk over to him, only to discover how hard weak her legs were, and she had to grab on to Yuffie to keep from falling.

"Oh, you're fine, huh?" Leon laughed, and went over to her. "Just so you know, we found you passed out in the alley. It's a miracle that we got to you before the heartless finished you. Plus, It's cold and rainy out. Who knows how long you got there..." Leon put his hand on Kairi's forehead. Kairi blushed slightly. ( I know she blushes a lot, but if it were you, you would too! )

"Yeah, you have a temperature... but not a big one. You just need sleep."

"O-okay." Kairi tried to avoid looking into his eyes, but did anyways. His eyes were s dark blue that made girls' melt inside. Kairi refused to be one of those girls- she had Sora.

"You can use this room. And don't worry, Leon and I will keep watch for heartless. And we can contact Sora, so he can get here when you wake up…"

"Wait!" Kairi yelled after Yuffie, who was about to close the door.

"Yeah…?"

"About Sora… I have an idea. Let me explain…"

A day after destiny island was destroyed, Sora was still in a state of shock (but who wouldn't be?). He refused to eat, he didn't sleep, and he didn't talk either, unless he was talking to himself, which he had done a lot of within the last twenty four hours.

Currently, he was in the bedroom ( a room in the gummi ship with just three small beds. Nothing fancy… ), with his face buried in his pillow. The method he was using for breathing was questionable.

"Sora…?" Goofy had decided to brave going to talk to him. They had tried to yesterday, but Sora had used Strike Raid on them. Donald had to buy a new hat.

This time, however, Sora didn't answer.

"Sora…" he said again, pity and kindness both in his voice. He went over and sat on the bed opposite him. "Sora have you ever thought that Kairi.. she might have made it off the island…"

And Sora did something that Goofy didn't excpect.

He laughed.

"Are you kidding, Goofy?" he said, laughing more. "Didn't you see? There was NOTHING left! NOTHING!" The way that Sora said this while laughing AND having tears in his eyes scared Goofy a little.

"But… when YOU left the island…"

"When I left the island, I had the keyblade! I could fight the heartless off! Kairi doesn't have a keyblade OR fight! The heartless… they must've…" But Sora couldn't bring himself to say it. He was no longer laughing scarily, but he was too sad to cry. He just spaced out. He couldn't accept it.

Donald, who had been listening to the conversation outside the door, came in, saying "Sora… don't give up hope, she could have made it off. She's probably somewhere safe right now."

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" Sora shouted so loud that both he and Goofy jumped. A look of pure anger was on Sora's face. "Kairi didn't make it off, and it's all my fault! I broke my promise! BOTH promises, to be exact! I'm the Keybearer, right!? I'm supposed to stop this… but I couldn't even save Kairi…. And I had promised her I would give this back… and that I would come back for her….."

Sora pulled out Kairi's lucky charm, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world. Which it was, to him.

"Sora…look. No one is perfect. But being depressed like this isn't gonna help nothin'! Kairi could very well have gotten off! And she might be in danger! She could be thinking, 'oh, I hope Sora comes for me!' But if you act like this, then you'll never know! You may have broken the promise about coming back to her on the island, but you can still return that to her! So you have two choices… Either you can give up and be depressed forever and let the heartless win an' destroy everything, or you can save people's live-people who have lives JUST LIKE YOU- and find Kairi and keep your promise! Choose now!!!"

There was a silence that followed Goofy's unexpected speech. But Sora thought about what he said. And he was right, one hundred percent. Sora stood up slowly, almost eye level with Goofy, and said, in a heroic voice,

"As the Keybearer," Sora drew in a deep breath, refusing to tear up again, " I am going to not give up hope, save people's lives-people who have lives, people going through the same losses I am- And I am going to find Kairi, even if it kills me! And, hell, we'll find Riku and King Mickey, too!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Donald exclaimed.

"Said like a true hero." Goofy added, patting him on the back.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?!" Sora yelled, jumping on one of the beds. "Let's get out there and save planets! And find Kairi!" He jumped off the bad, and ran over to where the controls for the ship were.

Donald and Goofy remained in the bedroom for a moment. Donald sighed. "How far do you think that false hope will take him?"

"I don't know, I really don't…." Goofy and Donald exchanged sad looks, and continued to the control room.

"Hey, look guys! We're getting an incoming message from traverse town!" Sora exclaimed.

'Really?" Goofy asked.

"No, I was making it up. Yes, really! Stupid dog…" Sora clicked a red button next to the screen, to see a static-glazed picture of Yuffie.

"Yuffie?" Sora said in a confused voice. "What's wrong?"

"Sora!" Yuffie yelled, looking worried and out of breath. "We've got a problem, there someone here- somebody in a black coat, we think they're with the Heartless, or the organization, but we need you Sora! I can't beat 'em and Leon is already-" the screen went to total static.

"Shit!" Sora cursed while pushing the red button over and over again. "Nothing. We've got to get to traverse town, now!!"

"I'm on it!" Donald yelled. And he put the gummi ship on full speed towards traverse town.

"We should be there in about…" Donald looked at the screen while pressing multiple buttons.

"In about…?" Sora whined impatiently.

"In about half an hour…" Donald sighed.

"Ugh!" Sora went over to the main window (the windshield I guess, but there's no wind in space… I dunno) and pressed his face against it, as if it would make the journey faster….

Okay, I know that was a short chapter, but I update as much as I can… sorry! Anyways, r/r!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!?!??!?!?!??!?

I don't own KH, just the idea.

Oh, and if you're stumped on Dune, just know it is a planet of sand. And that it makes a spice that's really good for you but addictive… and the water of life crap that makes you live forever…. There is a lot more to the water of life, but that would just ruin the surprise!!! (me so evil) ( and frenon are people… they just live there and yeah. )

I'm thinking of making this an R fic…. Tell me what u think in ur reviews….


	5. Reunited at Last

Whoot!! Thanks for all the reviews!! And, yes, I think I will be making this an r fic, unless there are reviewers out there who think that is totally sick or something. I personally think people like that are weird, but w/e. Next chapter!!

---

"I see it!" goofy yelled with enthusiasm, once they closed in on traverse town.

The ship slowed down, and hovered over the third district.

"FINALLY. C'mon, land the ship already you stupid duck!" Sora was agitated.

"What, and land on the fountain? Hold on a friggin' second!"

"Oh, screw this." Sora retorted, and dashed over to the door.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?!?!?" Donald yelled, while Sora had reached out for the handle. "You'll fall and kill yourself!"

"I'll be fine!" Sora gave a cheesy smile, which turned back to seriousness in a moment. "Catch ya later."

And he jumped.

"You IDIOT!" Donald yelled after him, while Goofy had to take over the controls to the ship, which Donald had forgotten about. "I hope the heartless or whoever the guy…."

But Sora didn't hear anymore, because the gummi ship kept flying forward, while he had dodge rolled safely on the ground, watching Donald stick he head out of a window. He amused himself with how funny it would be if he fell out and tried to fly.

'Okay, back to the matter at hand...' Sora whipped his head around, to discover he was still in the third district. 'When Yuffie contacted us, she was in the first district… I guess I could check there…'

"To the first district..." He said out loud, while hoisting his keyblade (ultima, of course) up over his shoulder, and taking off at a run.

Before opening the door to second district (he didn't take the short cut because he might find something in 2nd) he took a moment for mental preparation like he normally did before big battles. Deep breath in, deep breath out…now focus. The Keyblade master has to be prepared for anything, absolutely anything that could possibly….

"You won't find what you're looking for in there."

Sora jumped about three feet in the air when he heard a voice that broke the silence.

He whipped around to see a figure in a black cloak (its like they're multiplying!!), who was sitting calmly on the edge of the fountain. Sora stood gaping like a moron for a moment, as he stared at the figure with disbelief. How had he not sensed them? It was like they were just… THERE suddenly.

"Wh-who are you?" Sora asked while trying to maintain an intimidating, alpha male voice. One of the biggest rules of fighting- never let your opponent(s) think you're outmatched, or even surprised/impressed. "And where are Yuffie and Leon?"

The person in the black coat just stood up and walked over to him slowly. Sora instantly took a fighting stance by instinct, and took a few steps back. He was also cursing whoever invented hoods, because he couldn't make out the person's face at all.

"Do you want to know… what happened to them…?" The person said quietly, while still advancing on Sora.

"Yes! What did you do to them!?" Sora raised his voice, but took another step back.

"I can show you…"

"I'm warning you!" Sora yelled as he reached the wall, "I WILL hurt you, but I would rather not fight…"

The person kept coming. And they didn't even have a weapon! What an idiot!

"Alright… that's it!" And Sora ran at full speed towards the figure, and the figure just stood there.

'Piece of cake…' Sora thought, as was within inches of them, and sent his keyblade crashing downwards. "Heh heh…huh?" Sora turned around to see where he thought an injured person in a cloak would be laying, but instead found nothing.

"Where did he…?"

Sora's question was soon answered, as he felt something hard collide with the center of his chest, and he went backwards a few feet, the wind knocked out of him. He landed on his ass, making a loud 'thud'.

"What the f…" Sora looked up, to see the person standing only a few feet in front of him, just staring at him.

"Oh, so I have to fight seriously, huh…?" Soa took another deep breath, while standing up. "Don't think you'll get another cheap shot outta me..."

They just smiled.

"I'll wipe that sm-" Sora went into a fighting position, only to notice that when he reached for his keyblade, it didn't appear.

"Aw, now how the hell…?" Sora looked up at the cloaked person, to see them stroking his keyblade. Something about the way they were stroking it was suggestive….

"Gotcha keyblade." Their voice came out almost like... Sora was confused- a purr?

"Give that back!" Sora lunged at him, he could swear he felt the cold metal from his blade under his finger tips before they were gone. And, Sora, since he was lunging, lost his balance.

Behind him, right in his ear, before he had time to BREATH, he heard-

"… An opening…" Their breath sent shivers down his spine.

Right after they said that, he felt a pressure on his back, and fell on the ground face first.

"Alright." He said as he rolled over, and was about to jump up, "NOW I'm Piss-"

His sentence was cut off, however, as he felt something thrown at him. At first he thought it was a big black blanket, but discovered very quickly that it was his opponent….yes, his ACTUAL opponent.

Their hands were both on his face, tracing over it as if they were trying to se them without using their eyes. Which made sense, he thought, since their hair was all over the place, and he couldn't see their face.

Their hands started to run through his hair when he came back to his senses.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You were just trying to kill me, and I don't make out with the enemy, or at least try not too, but I've got some…" Sora had just started to push them off, when they kissed him.

And I mean REALLY kissed him.

Sora was surprised, of course, but found himself no longer minding the fact that their hands were messing with his hair, or that they were the enemy, and that he shouldn't kiss anyone else. It was like all he knew was that he was getting kissed by a chick (hopefully) who was lying on top of him, who was practically begging to be touched.

And who was Sora to ignore her?

Sora's last statement that he never finished seemed hours away, and he kissed back, letting his hands roam her body, confirming that it was, in fact, a girl.

They fought with their tongues, battling for dominance, and Sora expected to win without effort. But he was wrong, and almost found himself- could it be- losing? He deepened the kiss more, and could have kept going forever if the need for air wasn't slowly taking over.

Most people would think that making out with a complete and total stranger would be awkward and maybe dangerous, but it never even crossed Sora's mind.

Well, for about five minutes, at least.

They both pulled away slowly, and the girl just stared into his eyes, though he couldn't do the same because of all her hair. Not that he was about to, however, as reality slapped him in the face, and he reached up for her hood. Surprisingly, they didn't stop him.

He slowly pulled off the hood, making even more hair go everywhere. It was brown with a reddish tint, but because it was dark out, he couldn't really tell that. He reached his hands out, and slowly parted her hair, almost afraid that he might have been kissing an ugly, deformed person without even knowing it.

But to his surprise, he saw a very lovely face. And it looked… so familiar….

She burst out into a huge smile when he got his first look at her.

"Who…Are you… but no…." Sora stammered, but the girl got off of him, and stood up, after taking a few steps away from him.

Sora slowly started to get up after her, and by the time he got to his knees, he heard a –zip- noise, and saw that she had taken off the long, black, overly big coat.

He gawked for a moment.

She had a gorgeous body (of course that would be the first thing he noticed), and was wearing a purple skirt and white shirt….

Sora's eyes widened and mouth hung open again. He was speechless.

"Sora….?" Kairi said slowly, while walking over to him." You remember me… don't you….?"

He just sat speechless for a moment more, before he very, very slowly, and quietly said.

"K…Kairi……"

She broke out into another huge smile, while nodding a few times so fast that all her hair bounced with her.

Sora suddenly sprang up, embracing her with all his might, so incredibly happy that he thought his heart would swell so much it would burst. He was just tall enough for her to rest her head on his shoulder. The two must have stood there hugging for at least ten minutes, without saying anything, just being happy to see each other. And they probably would have stayed there a lot longer, if it weren't for the interruption.

Donald and Goofy came unto the scene, both had weapons in hand.

"WE'RE COMIN', SORA!!!" Goofy yelled as loud as he could, and Donald was doing his weird quack-battle cry thing, when they saw Sora clinging to someone. They both slowed down to a pause and lowered their weapons.

Sora and Kairi just turned their heads to look, but were still hugging.

"Erm…. Did we… miss something….?

---

….

"So that was just a trick!?!?" Back at the small house, Sora was yelling at Yuffie, who had a smirk on her face.

"Yup, and you totally fell for it." Yuffie laughed. "I mean, PLEASE, do you really think that we would need YOUR help with something? If Leon and I couldn't handle something, you probably wouldn't be able too, either."

"Liar! I beat you in the coliseum loads of times, both of you!" Sora knew Yuffie was just playing, but felt like arguing anyways.

"Hello!" Yuffie hit him upside the head. "Haven't you noticed that when LEON fights you, he walks around the arena with his hand in his pocket? He didn't ever really take you seriously when you were fourteen…" She gave another smug smile.

"What?" Sora said with a childish voice, obviously just know realizing this. "W-well… I bet if he HAD taken me seriously, I would have won. As a matter of fact, I bet I can take you now! LET'S GO LEON!" Sora whipped out his keyblade, and pointed it at Leon, taking a heroic stance. Yuffie just shook her head, and started to make daiquiris. (omg I love those things…lol…. ok I'm done. -cheesy smile-)

"Please. I'm not getting involved in this." Leon had been leaning against the wall, looking hott this whole time. He brushed his spiky hair out of his face, taking a seat at the table. "Besides… aren't there more important things to be discussing right now?"

Kairi, who had come back with Sora, had only stayed for about five minutes before leaving with Aeries. (I don't think I spelled that right… o well.) Aeries had insisted that she get cleaned up and take a shower; she wasn't exactly dirt-free after fighting heartless, laying in the middle of traverse town for who knows how long, and fighting Sora.

"…I know…." Sora sat down on the chair opposite to Leon's, and put his keyblade away.

"Did you find out how she got here yet?" Leon asked.

Sora rested his head on his hand, while his other one was drumming on the table. "No. I didn't get time to talk with her really, because SOME PEOPLE have a wonderful talent for coming in at the worst time possible."

Sora glared at Donald and Goofy, who were standing in the corner. "It's not like WE knew… Maybe if someone hadn't jumped the ship…"

Sora chose to ignore them, and went back to talking to Leon. "I have no idea how it happened. Maybe she got sucked up into the darkness before any heartless got to her."

"Or MAYBE," Yuffie pulled up another chair, with her daiquiri (cherry! : D) in one hand, and another that she handed to Leon, who muttered a 'thanks'. "Just MAYBE, she was able to fight the heartless off herself. You don't HAVE to be key bearer to fight _heartless_."

"I…" Sora was about to say that Kairi didn't fight, but the past half an hour had made him think he was wrong. Kairi could fight very well… It was enough to make Sora worry a little. He would DIE if he lost to a girl, ESPECIALLY her, but then mentally laughed at himself for being worried. Him, lose to Kairi? It was quite laughable, actually.

"I what?" Yuffie asked, while kicking him under the table.

"I.." Sora stammered. " I, I wanted a daiquiri. Get me one."

"Sorry." Yuffie said, "But YOUR underage. No alcohol for you…" She tool another sip of her own, and then went "Mmmmmmm. It's a shame, too, these a really good."

"Do you think I give a damn if I'm 'underage'? C'mon, at least give me a sip of yours!" he reached out for it, but Yuffie pulled away.

"Sorry, kiddo. Maybe in a couple years." She smiled an evil smile, and downed the rest of hers.

"Bitch…" Sora muttered. Leon laughed, seeing Sora angry was one of the few things that made him happy.

Yuffie stood up, taking her glass with her. She messed up Sora's hair as she walked by, as he made an agitated face.

"Aw… is the little boy upset?" She sneered, pinching both of his cheeks.

"Stop it. I'm not a kid- I'm eighteen." He said through clenched teeth, restraining from reaching out and strangling her.

"I know, but I'm 21, so to me, you are a kid. I know what'll cheer you up… I'll go see if Kairi is done with her shower and bring her back. Who knows, I may be able to get some juicy information out of her… girl talk, and all." Yuffie winked, and left before Sora could respond.

Leon let out a sigh after she left. "I really worry about her sanity sometimes."

---

…

Well, there's chapter five! R/R !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plz?


	6. Irony Sucks

"Lookee what I found!" Yuffie announced to the room that Leon, Sora, Donald and Goofy were in, who all four were sitting at the table, taking about God knows what.

Yuffie was tugging on Kairi's arm, practically dragging her into the small house, and Aeries was right behind her. Kairi was blushing as she yelled. "Yuffie! You said you were kidding about doing that!"

Maybe if Kairi weren't in a bathrobe, and ONLY a bathrobe, she wouldn't have been embarrassed. Luckily for her, Sora and them all figured she was wearing something else under it.

"C'mon, you muse be freezing, you have wet hair and it's cold out there… I'll let you borrow my pajamas, but you have to buy your own eventually…" Yuffie pulled Kairi into another small room that had been added on, and Aeries stayed with the guys.

"Really," She sighed, "We should have a shower installed in here. It's quite annoying to have to go down to the bath house every day for a shower…."

"I'll get around to it eventually…. But for now, we'll make do." Leon said.

"Hey Sora," Donald asked, "We're staying here for the night, right?"

"Of course!" Sora yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What did you THINK?"

"Just wondering… where are we going to sleep…? There isn't enough room in here."

"I dunno. We could steal the top floor of Cid's place."

"What about the moogles?"

"They can come here."

"OH NO THEY CAN'T!" Yuffie yelled suddenly, as she came running out of the other room, leaving Kairi alone to get changed. "Those stupid things LOOK small and cute, but they eat EVERYTHING!"

Sora and the others laughed, even though Yuffie was being dead serious. "Shut up!" She continued. "It's true! And I bet their fur isn't worth anything either…."

"Yuffie!" Aeries, the perfect angel, gasped.

"I bet it's true though…."

Yuffie probably could have kept venting, but Kairi had just come in.

"Um… Yuffie, these are a little small…."

She was wearing baggy red night pants, which seemed to fit fine, but the red tank top that she was wearing was obviously a little too tight….

Everyone did their best not to laugh at Yuffie, who was standing with a look on her face somewhere between shock, embarrassment, and anger.

It was an awkward silence for a moment, until Goofy finally got it, and started to laugh.

"Ahyuck hyuck- I get it! It means Kairi is bigg-"

"EAT NINJA STARS YOU WORTHLESS SHITHEAD!" Several silver blurs went zooming across the room, most of which within an inch of Goofy's large head, and several near Sora's.

"Whoa whoa what did I do!?" Sora dived under the table. "Hit him, not me!" (what a good friend!)

"Goofy made a run for it, yipping the whole time as he dashed out the door, Yuffie chasing after him, yelling all the curse words at him she knew. She was out of stars, however, so she had to take a bat. A metal one.

After the last of Yuffie's voice died away as they continued to run, Leon sighed again.

"Two down…." He said semi-quietly before going to the refrigerator to get a beer.

"It's getting late," Aeries said suddenly. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Bye." And she left.

Leon looked a little confused. "That was sudden. And it's only seven."

"Heh, that was just her excuse. She just doesn't want to see you drunk." Sora sneered.

"Really now. And I always thought that Cloud was a scary drunk…" Leon swallowed the whole beer in one gulp. "Speaking of which…" He casually grabbed his gunblade, while setting the empty beer bottle on the table. "I have to go…_speak_…with him. I'll be back later." And he left the small house, leaving the doors slightly open behind him.

And now, only Sora, Donald, and Kairi were left.

"Umm, Donald, I uh…." Sora racked his brain. "I saw a, um, a really big-ass heartless, yeah, in the church tower, wanna go check it out…?" He smiled a big, fake smile.

"I'm not an idiot, I can take a hint…" Donald muttered, as he crossed his arms (wings, w/e.) and left. He secretly kicked Sora as he walked by, causing Sora to send him a death glare.

And now, only Sora and Kairi were left.

'FINALLY.' Sora thought, as Kairi took a seat opposite of him. The fact that she was wearing a shirt too small for her caught Sora's attention, and he found himself staring little while then he should have. Kairi didn't seem to notice.

"So…What happened?" Sora finally broke the ice. 'Smooth…' He thought, mentally kicking himself.

"Hm?" She responded.

"At the island… what happened?" He repeated.

Kairi's face looked a little crest-fallen. "Oh…" She said sadly. Memories of Selphie went through her head. "It was horrible…."

Sora got up and pulled the chair next to her over, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry…"

Kairi clung to him as he held her, rubbing her back with one hand and embracing her with the other. She didn't know what to feel; really sad because of the island, or really happy, because she was finally with Sora again.

After a few moments, Kairi spoke again. "It started with…"

But her sentence was cut off when they heard Goofy's cries for help approaching.

'Figures.' Sora thought as he and Kairi both looked up. Sure enough…

"Guys!" Goofy said while barging in, "You've gotta help me! She's MAD I tell you, MAD!!!"

Before either of them could say anything, Yuffie kicked the door open, with fire flashing in her eyes. "This time…" She said evilly, "You're DONE for!" She took a step forward raising the gunblade, which she had somehow gotten from Leon in the past five minutes.

"See!?!?" Goofy yelled, hiding behind Sora.

Sora sighed. "Couldn't you have gone somewhere else?" He said with clenched teeth, as he stood up and turned to Yuffie. "Now Yuffie…. Think logically. It's not Goofy's fault that he's an idiot and that you have smaller breasts than a seventeen year old."

Kairi gasped.

Yuffie twitched.

Goofy jumped and hit his head on the roof.

And Sora would have given just about anything to take that back.

"I…" Yuffie started slowly. She was talking very calmly, so naturally, everyone in the room was scared shitless. "Will…." She continued. She gave Sora the most venomous glare she could. "KILL…you…."

……………………..

"Yuffie, what are you….AAAAHHHHH!! No! Stop! Are you CRAZY!? Not the fire! And don't fire it there! No, not there either! DEFINENTLY NOT THERE! I NEED that!!!!"

About five minutes later, Sora was thrown from the small house, with his keyblade thrown after him.

"And don't came back, ya here!?" Yuffie yelled as she slammed the door shut.

Sora rolled over on his back, facing the door. "Dammit!" He swore aloud, slamming his fist on the ground.

"Oh," Yuffie stuck her head out of the window. "For further revenge, I told Kairi that she could sleep here." Sora looked horrified. "Sorry if I ruined any…_romantic _plans you had tonight." She sad sarcastically. "I guess I'm good at that, huh?"

"You Bitch!" Sora yelled. "Let me talk to Kairi! You have no IDEA how long it took for me to-"

But Yuffie had closed the window on him awhile ago, and put the blinds down too.

"DAMN YOU! You SUCK!" He yelled as loud as he could. But only his echoes responded to him. "Oh, just you wait. I'll be back…" Sora picked up his keyblade and left for Cid's.

---

…

"_Hey! The crazy girl who smacked that guy with the chair is here!"_

"_Nuh uh. You're kidding, right? Where?"_

"_Over there, in the green dress."_

"_Ha! Why does she come to dances if she doesn't even have a date?"_

"_Hell if I know. But you gotta admit, she's pretty hott."_

"_Ya think so? Hey, I bet she would dance with you if you asked."_

"_Me? Dance with HER? There are a couple things wrong with that…one, I sorta have a date, two…with HER?"_

"_Oh c'mon, we both know that you hate Sam, and only came here with her so she could pretend to have a boyfriend. Besides, you could always go up to the crazy and say stuff like 'I've always thought you were so nice and pretty, but never had the nerve to talk to you…'"_

"_And I would do that WHY?"_

"_Because, by the end of the night, she could be totally in love with you. She hasn't even flirted with the male sex for years, she's gotta be desperate. You could be screwing her in the alley be the end of the night…"_

"_I like where this is going…"_

"_Then go!"_

……………………

"_So, what happened?"_

"_She told me no…"_

"_Seriously? That bitch!"_

"_Don't worry, no one says no to me and gets away with it untouched…"_

"_What do you plan to do?"_

"_Something fun… you can help, if you want to…" _

_Struggle……_

_Pain……_

"_You chose……the wrong girl……I mean; I'm crazy after all……"_

_The news the next day………Two boys………went missing………_

_Unknown to anyone except one person……to why they were gone……and where they were now………_

And no one would suspect…. that the ocean was so peaceful….. her reflection looked different in the green waters somehow….

---

The thunder was roaring softly outside……

Kairi felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kairi…?"

She slowly opened one of her eyes, not excepting to see anything, and that it was just another nightmare.

"You awake? Sorry about this…." Kairi almost fell off of the small bed she was on when she discovered Sora face only a few inches from her own.

Sora laughed quietly when she jumped. "Sorry." He whispered. "C'mon…" He started to leave the room, and Kairi, a little confused, followed after. On her way out, she grabbed a hair clip and put her hair up as she walked, an ability that she had gained over the years.

As soon as they stepped outside, Kairi felt goose bumps form on her arms. "Wow, its cold…." she said. "I'm taking the blanket with me…" She wrapped the large purple blanket that she had been using around her like a robe.

"Tell me about. Sora said as he closed the door behind her. "I've been out here all night…."

"What!?" Kairi said, shocked. "Why didn't you go to Cid's or something?"

Sora gave an annoyed laugh. "I DID. But he wouldn't let me stay! Well, more like the moogles wouldn't. They told me there was no room on their floor, and those things bite hard, man…."

Kairi laughed. "I'm sorry." She said.

"What for?" Sora and Kairi had started to walk aimlessly, leaving for the second district.

"That you were out here alone, and I didn't come with you. Normally I would have, but Yuffie seemed pretty pissed."

"Oh… no problem. It was my fault, after all…" Sora was swinging his arms at his sides, and had it planned in his mind that he would 'accidentally' bump his hand into hers and hold it… he was disappointed to find that she had both arms full, holding up a blanket.

A moment went by without talking, until Kairi noticed the church. "It looks exactly like it did four years ago…" She said with a note of happiness in her voice. The fact that a lot of things stayed the same made her feel like it hadn't been that long since she was here. She felt like she belonged more.

"Yeah," Sora responded. "It's beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah…" She said back. Her eyes looked a little glazed over as she stared thoughtfully at the church.

Sora got a sudden idea. "Hey," He said. "Want to see something even cooler?"

"Uh, sure." Sora took Kairi's hand, even though she was holding part of a bundled blanket in it. He led her through the doors of the church, and Kairi barley had time to admire the gorgeous and detailed pictures, before she was being led up a large, twisted staircase.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." Was all he said.

Finally, they were up on the roof of the Church. The view was enough to take someone's breath away. Traverse Town had, in fact, changed a lot, as there were many more houses and hotels, causing the scene to be lit up by many lights. It looked much like a picture on a postcard. It seemed flawless.

"Wow…" Kairi said in awe, as she slowly took a few more steps toward the edge.

"Like it?" Sora asked as he walked up behind her.

"It's beautiful." Was all she responded. Not a direct answer, but even Sora could figure out that meant yes.

Kairi turned around to face Sora, and the lights from the town shone on his face, making his smile seem even brighter.

"Sora…" She said, as she took a step towrd him, embracing him by wrapping her arms, and the blanket, around him. The two were about an inch from a kiss, when a sudden rumble interrupted them.

"Oh, NOW what…?" Sora looked around, ticked as hell.

"Sora…" Kairi said in a quiet voice.

"What?" He asked, still a little irritated.

"Be…hind you….."

He slowly turned around, to see something that shocked him beyond belief.

Right behind him, maybe a few yards away, was a Heartless.

A big ass heartless.

In the church tower.

Sora instantly took a fighting stance, standing protectively in front of Kairi. Then, he muttered under his breath, "I hate irony…"

---

Well, that's another chapter! Yayness! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I don't own KH. And if u thought I did, shame on you.

Oh, and to answer a good question of Zanisha's… I never said Kairi was a feminist,…. YET…. Bwahahaha (o, btw, sry that you're sick! lol get better soon)

This fic is now R. You can vote for or against lemon though. And I don't do yaoi. Sorry, but I am horrified at the thought of Sora or Riku being gay, especially together…. XD


	7. Fluff!

Sorry I didn't update for awhile peeps! I've been very… lazy lately. So, I'm making up for it with an uber long chapter….

Well, here ya go!

---

Sora looked into the grotesque, black eyes of a heartless that he had never seen before. It looked somewhat like a cross between a Behemoth and a radioactive slug. It had four legs with bulging muscles, but instead of being a pretty purple color, it was dripping with an ooze-substance that Sora didn't even want to fathom what it could possibly be.

"Sick…" He heard Kairi mutter behind him, as she clapped her hand over her face. Not only did it look horribly gross, but it smelled bad too.

Sora drew his keblade, and as he did so, the monster let out a dangerous, low growl. "Stay back Kairi, I'll handle this." He said, as he started to rush at the Heartless.

Kairi watched in curiosity, wondering what he would do.

"Fire!" He yelled , once he was in range. A huge blast of flames went soaring straight at its eyes. Well, they were headed there, anyways, but then the heartless did something that neither Kairi nor Sora expected.

It opened its' large, slimy mouth, and ate it.

"How the…?" Sora retreated a few steps, as the thing sent its front leg smashing down at him. It slammed down so hard that the whole church shook, and the roof that they were on started to form small cracks everywhere.

"Shit." Sora muttered, before turning back to Kairi, who had the whole blanket wrapped around her, looking surprisingly calm.

"We've got to get off!" he yelled quickly, as the rampaging heartless started to thrash aimlessly, causing the roof to crack even more.

Going down the stairs the way they came up was out of the question, the huge heartless was blocking the exit. The only way out was by jumping…

Sora ran over to her. "Here! Kairi, hold on to me, and I'll carry down!" Sora extended his hand to her. But she just kind of looked at him and smiled.

"I can manage." She said, while looking down to the ground, which was about three stories below.

Sora looked confused. "Kairi, I don't think you under-"

But Kairi had already leapt.

"Noooo! Kairi!!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled after her. But he barely had time to grieve her before she somehow landed gracefully on the ground. And, not wanting to be eaten by a slug hybrid, Sora jumped after her.

She was smiling when he landed. "Glad you made it." She said. Sora was about to talk, but Kairi's face suddenly turned to seriousness.

She was looking towards the roof. And then, a split second before it came crashing down…

"It comes."

It was like a scene from a horror movie, as the thunder roared at the same time the huge, horrible heartless landed on the ground only a few feet from Sora, while letting out a huge battle cry. (it sounded king of like a water deprived elephant) Normally, this would have woken everyone up, or the church being almost destroyed would have, but the people here knew the drill- If anything abnormal sounds, lock yourself in your basement until further notice. Such a nice, peaceful town…

Sora gave the heartless an angry glare. "I LIKED that church." He said, before chucking his keyblade at it, using strike raid. It slashed the monster's cheek as t went by, and continued to soar. The monster was obviously very stupid, as it saw how shiny the keyblde was, and tried to chase it. And, naturally, the keyblade turned around to return to Sora and hit the monster square in the face. It was probably trying to eat it.

Sora laughed, this thing reminded him of Goofy. "Did you see that, Kairi?!" Sora called, catching his blade with ease. "Kairi!?" He turned around, expecting to see Kairi applauding him or something. But she was nowhere to be seen. "Kairi!?!? Kairi!!!!" He yelled as loud as he could, turning to look every direction he could. But he didn't have time to look or even worry, because he had angered the beast, and it wasted no time in attacking.

"Oof!" He grunted, as he was swiped at with one of the monsters' legs, and went soaring right into one of the walls of the already damaged church.

He had gone soaring so far that the monster was now on the opposite end of the district, but that was the only upside to that attack. He had slammed into the wall so hard, he couldn't feel his left shoulder, and he felt a trickle of blood travel down his brow and into his eye.

"Er…" He tried to focus his now blurred vision, only to see a big purple-blue object far off. He tried desperately to stand, but found that there were many rocks and bricks from the wall scattered on top of him. He slowly started to move them with his arm that wasn't numb.

The heartless soon spotted Sora, and let out another earsplitting cry. It faced him, and reared its back leg, as it preparing to run…

Sora's eyes widened with shock and realization.

"No…" He whispered, before frantically trying to get the rocks off of him, not caring about his numb arm.

The heartless broke out into a run, headed straight towards him… It was going to ram him….

"No!" Sora yelled as he was just ridding himself of the last rock. He stood, almost wobbling. There was no way he could run in time.

"A-Aero…" He managed to get out, holding his keyblade as best he could. He felt the magic energy leave his fingertips, forming itself into a shield around him. He fell to his knees in a defensive position. He doubted that it was going to be enough…

He closed his eyes, not wanting to face the end…. But it couldn't be the end… not yet…..

It was mere feet from him, Sora felt his breath leave him, as tensed all of his muscles, thinking of Kairi's smile. Then, he heard another earsplitting cry…. This was it….

Then, wondering if he was dead yet, he slowly opened his eyes. He was shocked to see the heartless, less than a foot from him, thrashing madly. "What the…?" he thought out loud. He quickly looked up, to see that someone was on top of the thing, holding the handle of the gunblade, which was sticking out of the monster's head. The heartless was uselessly trying to get the sword out, though it was already doomed.

Sora squinted in order to see the figure. "Leon…?" He said it as more of a question then a statement.

They pulled the sword out, and leapt off of the creature. They had jumped so high that it was like they were immune to gravity.

The monster crashed to the ground mere inches from Sora, ooze seeping everywhere from now more than ever, probably because it was dead. The figure landed shortly afterwards behind it.

The huge heartless slowly disappeared, taking most of its disgusting goo with it, dissolving in several different colors. A heart floated upwards towards the sky, leaving to rest…

Sora slowly sat up, looking around for Leon. He was covered in a big black cloak, which was covered in ooze. They slowly shed it…

Sora almost jumped in surprise, well, he might have if he could have, his body ached too much.

Kairi tossed the blanket off of her. "Sick sick sick." She said, as she tossed the blanket a good five feet away from her. She ran over to Sora, who's jaw seemed to be stuck hanging open.

"Are you okay!?" She asked worriedly, as she kneeled down next to him. (his shield had worn off) "I'm sorry I left like that…"

"Kairi… how did…." Sora tried to get out, but Kairi quickly shut him up.

"Don't talk." She said. "You're hurt."

"But…"

"I SAID shut up." Kairi started to examine his wounds, smearing the blood off of his face from the cut above his brow.

Kairi pulled a potion from her pocket. "Here." She said, opening it. Before Sora could even say anything, Kairi opened his mouth wider, and poured the potion in. Sora almost choked on it because he didn't expect it, but managed to swallow it.

He closed his eyes as he felt the pleasure that he had felt many times before, as he felt some of the color return to his skin, and most of his cuts disappeared or reduced significantly. His shoulder started to gain some feeling back to it.

"That's better." He heard her voice say. He opened his eyes to see Kairi smiling at him, as if this was an ordinary thing.

Sora was speechless for a moment.

"How… how did you…" he stammered.

"How did I get the gunblade?" Kairi finished for him. Not what he was getting at, but still a valid question. "I saw that thing, and didn't have a weapon, so I grabbed the gunblade from the small house. I think I might have woken Yuffie up, but oh well. I also grabbed a potion, just in case. Good thing too." She smiled again.

"Oh…" Sora said stupidly. "What I meant was… I didn't….. nevermind."

"Hm?" How did she always manage to look so cute?

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He quickly got up and dusted himself off, running his hands through his hair as a futile attempt to make it look neater. Thunder roared above again, only this time a light rain started. He started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Kairi asked, a little confused.

Sora stopped to look at her. "It just figures." He said. "I just wanted to talk, but no, Yuffie has to interfere, and then a huge heartless from God knows where shows up, and now it's raining!" He kicked one of the boulders that was burdening him just a few moments ago.

"Oh…" Was all Kairi could say. "That doesn't matter. I like the rain… It rained on the island all the time."

Her voice suddenly got quiet, and her eyes looked distant.

"Kairi…" Sora got a sudden idea. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand yet again, this time leading her to the alleyway.

"Now where are we going…?" She asked as he led her away.

He looked back at her and smiled. "You'll see."

Kairi sighed as she was taken down the alleyway and to the edge of the sewer entrance. But it wasn't really a sewer, I guess….

He pulled her through the dark entrance way, which the bars still hadn't been replaced. Inside, the water was so deep it went up to their elbows.

"I can't believe I'm walking in a sewer." Kairi joked, as they stepped up on the rocks that led to a little boulder-platform. It looked exactly like it did that day.

"You remember…right?" Sora asked, as he took both of her hands in his.

Kairi almost looked offended. "Of course I do! How could I ever forget!!??" Sora laughed as she pulled him into a hug.

"Just checking." He said.

After they hugged for a few moments more, the two sat down with their back leaning against the wall, Kairi was using his chest as a pillow, and their legs were intertwined like some newly married couple.

And they finally got to talk.

Kairi was started to play with his hair, and before he even had to go through the awkwardness of asking, started to explain about the island.

She went into detail about the door, about how she could never open it, (but she didn't tell him about her obsession, she didn't want him to worry) and about the heartless, how there were so many… and then she got to the part where the island wasliterally being ripped apart.

"You see," She continued, "there was this big black… thing. I can't really describe it. But it was sucking up everything around, tearing the island apart… And there was this guy, in a coat…"

Kairi froze for a second. She couldn't tell him about the guy that she kissed! Duh!

"A guy in a coat?" Sora asked curiously.

Kairi gulped. "Yeah," She said, "He told me that I grew up since he last saw me… and then I was sucked into the black thing…"

"Hm." Sora looked like he was in deep thought. "I think I know about the black thing you saw, I saw something like that too. But the guy in the coat…." He remembered Ansem when he first met him, in a black cloak that covered his entire body.

"You didn't see anyone back then, did you?" She asked.

"Er… no." He had a feeling that he shouldn't tell her about Ansem, he didn't want to worry her.

"Too bad…" She said as she snuggled closer, she was starting to get really cold. They were in a sewer at night during a storm, after all. (plus they were wet. I'm surprised they're not dead or something.)

"Cold?" Sora asked. But before she could answer, he pulled out his keyblade and used a fire spell. Instead of hurdling towards an enemy, however, the fire formed a little ball that hung in the air, a few feet away from them. They heat rushed over them in seconds.

"That's amazing…" Kairi said, admiring the beautiful orb.

"That's magic." Sora responded, ego swelling slightly at how impressed she was.

"Yeah, magic. Why didn't you do that sooner?" kairi teased, though she was a little serious.

Sora thought for a second. "You know, I'm not sure."

Kairi tugged at his hair while saying "You're a loser, ya know?"

And then she pulled him into a kiss.

And, just like the first time, they fought for dominance. Sora almost completely forgot that she was the same girl that was in the cloak earlier.

He ran his hands through her hair, deepening the kiss, refusing to lose. But she seemed to have the same thing on her mind. Their tongues intertwined around each other for what seemed like hours, until the need for air overtook them both.

They separated for about two seconds, panting heavily, before Sora attempted to kiss her again. But Kairi put a finger to his lips.

"Hm…? He said, confused.

"Wait." She said back, pushing him away. "You never told me what YOU'VE been doing for four years.

Disappointment must have shown all over his face, because Kairi laughed. "C'mon." She said. "I've been stuck on an ISLAND for four years. You OWE me!"

"I guess…" He said jokingly, before getting in a comfortable position once again, with Kairi leaning on him. "Well…. Basically, Donald and Goofy and I went all over to random planets, saving them from heartless infections. And EVERY planet has some heartless, it's insane. It's at least ten times worse than before! Which, is weird, because Ansem hasn't come back, and if he has, he's been very sneaky about it. Which I doubt. Plus, we haven't found Mickey or Riku yet. We don't even have a clue, actually. We keep hoping that we'll run into them by irony, but at this rate, that'll never happen. When I was fourteen, I thought that there were maybe ten worlds out there, tops. But there's millions, if not trillions….."

His voice trailed off sadly, leaving a worried Kairi.

"You'll find them." She said reassuringly. "I'll help. I really want to see Riku again. I want us to be friends again."

Sora smiled. "You'll help?" He said, almost jokingly.

"Yeah!" She yelled back. "Why not? I… I can fight now, I've been learning…"

"Yeah, I know." Sora said.

"How?" She was a little confused.

"Well, duh! You fought me when you first saw me, and you killed that heartless. But, Kairi, that's not nearly strong enough. You only got the better of me because I was off guard at first, and then you started to kiss me (he blushed a little here) , and you only beat that heartless because it was focused on me! I would have beaten it if you hadn't run off!"

Kairi was shocked for a moment. "You thought THAT was fighting?" She said angrily. "THAT was child's play. I was just fooling wth you, And I DO believe I saved your ass. I COULD have let you get squished." She stood up and got in a fighting stance. "I'll prove it!" She looked down at him with a glare. "I challenge you, right here and now!"

Sora laughed. "Don't get so worked up, I was just playing. And besides, I couldn't fight you…" he hadn't even bothered getting up.

"Why not?" She said dangerously. "Cuz I'm a girl?"

"No," He answered. "I've fought girls before. I couldn't fight YOU though…."

He stood up and walked over to her. Kairi got in a ready position.

"Because I love you…."

Kairi was so taken aback by him saying this that he caught her off guard. He quickly kicked her by the ankles just enough for her to fall, and then caught her before she hit the ground. He leaned in so his face was about an inch from hers…

"I win.." He whispered, before going in for the kiss.

Kairi moved her head back as far as she could. "You cheated." she said through clenched teeth.

He smirked. "revenge is sweet…." Kairi smiled as he kissed her, and she rapped her arms around his neck.

And then….

SLAM!

She had slipped both her feet under his (he just thought he was getting lucky) And kicked so hard that he flipped over, and she wound up lying on top of him.

"I believe _I_ win." She said as she tossed her hair back.

"I dunno." Sora said suggestively. "I kinda like this position…"

Kairi laughed before getting off a disappointed Sora. When Sora got up to follow her, her expression changed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just now noticed." She said, "but you have a realy nice tan… what planet did you get back from…?"

"Huh? Oh…. Dune…."

And he explained about Dune, about the Frenon, and the water of life they gave him.

"Water of life?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," He answered. "It's this water, that if you drink it, you'll live forever. But only if you have a strong heart… If someone weak hearted drinks it, they die."

"Then you should have no problem" Kairi pointed out. "you're the keyblade master."

"Yeah,,, but I don't know. I don't want to waste it or anything."

"Ah."

"But hey… You have a pretty nice tan too.." Sora said lazily.

"Um, island?"

"Oh yeah… Listen, Kairi….. I'm really Sorry….." Sora's voice got serious and calm.

"What for?"

"For breaking my promise… I said that I would come back for you on the island, but I never did… I never thought that the heartless would go back to destiny island, and I kept thinkg 'just one more planet, I bet Riku's on the next one', or 'I've got a good feeling about that one.', and before we knew it…."

His voice trailed off, leaving a cold silence.

"…..It's okay. I took care of it…" Kairi said quietly after a few moments. She looked up to see Sora's eyes filled with, but not shedding, tears, and quickly leaned her head on him again, pretending not to see. She knew that guys were proud like that, they would never admit it though.

"It's okay…" She put her arm around his waist, and pulled him closer.

"No, no it's not… that's why you shouldn't come with me… I wouldn't be able to stand it if I let you down again….."

"Sora…." Kairi wasn't sure what to say. "We'll… we'll decide that later. For now…. Let's just pretend that we're happy…."

Sora smiled. "But I am…" The two snuggled (haha… snugged….) even closer, as the fire dimmed down just a little.

"Sora…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…. For keeping your most important promise….."

"Which was…?" Sora asked a little confused.

"You never changed…."

The image of him and Kairi on the dock on the island came flooding back to him. T was the last image in his mind, as he fell asleep with Kairi by his side and a smile on his lips.

---

About an hour later, a noise woke Sora up.

"Who's there…?" he called lazily, looking around the small cave that was dimly lit by the fire.

"Oh, just me." A voice sounded, right in his ear, even though he didn't see them. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the middle of the cave. They were wearing a black trench coat, and had flaming read hair that spiked out all over. His eyes were a piercing green, and he spoke in a low, sarcastic voice.

"Who are you…?" Sora was still half asleep, but he clutched Kairi to him harder.

He looked offended. "I'm hurt that you don't remember me…. But you wouldn't, would you? With whats-her-face and all…Well, the names Axel. Don't forget it."

Sora gave a puzzled look. "I've never met you before. What do you want?"

"Getting straight to the point, hm? Don't you want to discuss the weather or something first?"

Sora gave an angry look.

"No…? Fine. I'm here with a threat, actually. You see… we know you're secret. The one you're keeping from this girl. And we WILL tell her, keyblade master."

Sora's eyes widened in shock. "How did you….?"

"Easy. All we had to do was ask around. How did you manage that at ATLANTICA? Honestly, you remind me of me…." He gave a short laugh.

"Don't you DARE tell Kairi. Just… what do you want?" Sora was full awake now, and there was a scowl in his voice.

"Ah, now you see, we could have delayed this if we had discussed the weather first. But noooooo."

"Shut up! What do you want?!" Sora was easily pissed.

"Shhh, do you want to wake her up? Poor, poor girl… she has no idea…." Axel ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Ooooh, you just try to tell her, because I'll kill you if you try! I'd get up and fight you now, if I, well…." Kairi slept soundly with her head resting on his shoulder.

Axel sighed. "So naïve. But soon enough, you'll be on your knee, begging for my help… I'll just tell her then."

"What ARE you talking about?" Sora's teeth were clenched in anger.

"You went to Dune, right? Stupid move. You're addicted now…"

"Addicted to what?"

"The spice."

"The what?"

Axel laughed again. "You really are like me. Honestly. I guess I'll explain… you see, foolish boy, dune is inhabited by spice, a drug that is in the atmosphere. Once you've had it once, you're addicted for life."

"I never had spice…"

"Oh, yes you have." Axel smirked. "Just BEING on Dune gets you addicted. You are right now, and if you don't have more spice soon…."

"Then….? What'll happen?" Sora forgot his anger for curiosity.

"We aren't sure. Some people go crazy; other people lose control of their bodies' and give into…urges. We aren't sure what would happen with a keyblade master…. But we have the antidrug. And soon, you'll beg us for it. Trust me. And then I'll tell her, unless I get impatient and decide to tell her sooner." He laughed evilly. God, he loved this job.

"I can just go back to Dune." Sora sneered.

Axel laughed some more. "If you do that, young master, you'll never be able to leave."

Sora looked horrified. "Why are you doing this….?" He said slowly.

"Someone above me gives the orders kid, and I can't tell you…. I would say I feel for you, but seeing as this is your fault, I don't… I feel more badly for HER….

"Well, I've got things to do. I'll see you in a few days, I'm sure, when you decide you need us, come to… Oh, let's make it Hallow bastion, just for kicks." His eyes gave a weird flash when he said 'kicks'.

"No! Don't go-"

But Axel had already left, leaving a stunned Sora.

Kairi just now moved in her sleep.

"Didja say something, Sora…?" She muttered.

"No, nothing… go back to sleep…."

He combed her hair with uneasiness until he, too, fell into a deep slumber.

---

Whoa! This chapter is 8 pages long! EIGHT PAGES!!! That's a lot! Ok. I'm over it. So… what is Sora's secret? What happens if he ignores his addiction? WHO KISSED KAIRI ON THE ISLAND!?!?!?!? Find out next time (well, eventually) On Not just a strong heart! See you there, kids!

I don't own kh. yeeeeeah.


	8. The Poupau

OMG! I kno, its been 4ever and a half, but my computer blew up! And it totally sucked, cuz not only could I not update, but I couldn't write chapters in advance. : ( I apologize ……im sry im sry im sry etc.

Well…..HERES CHAPTER 8!

………………………………….

It was a stormy morning when Donald, Leon, Goofy, and Cid were sitting around the small, round table in Cid's shop, drinking coffee and recovering from last nights drinking. Well, one of them, anyways.

"That stupid blonde…." Leon had just swallowed half of the coffee in his mug before practically dropping it back on the table top.

"What happened, anyways….?" Donald, lacking the opposable thumb, passed on the coffee.

Leon sighed. "I was about to go kick his ass, when, naturally, Yuffie of all people goes running by yelling 'I'm going to kill you'. (Goofy's ears drooped a little at this statement) And me, being the idiot I am, asked her what she was doing, and she says 'HEY, I could use that!', and takes my sword!"

"Why didn't you stop her? You know Leon, sometimes a man just has to take charge." Cid snicked.

Leon glowered. "I TRIED. I chased after her, and she shot me in the face, telling me I was 'distracting' her. I ended up having to contact Cloud and tell him that I couldn't duel because I was weaponless. He laughed."

Leon, clearly agitated, was about to get up and possibly leave, when the front door burst open, revealing two smirking teenagers. And as the door opened, the rain, with the help of the wind, got everybody in the room wet.

Sora stepped inside, arm still wrapped around Kairi's waist, and shook his head (somewhat like a dog) to get the several gallons of water out of it.

He glanced around the room to see everyone looking rather waterlogged. He smiled sheepishly.

"Surprise….?"

"You are an idiot!" Donald was pacing, back and forth along side the wall, yelling at Sora as he and Kairi were drying off, both in a new change of clothes. (Kairi's fit, this time) Both Leon and Cid were upstairs doing the same. "It was storming out, and so you think, 'Oh! I know! Let's get out of the rain by going to a sewer!' I swear, use some brains once in awhile! You should know better, being the keyblade master and all…."

Sora, watching as Donald was pacing back and forth, amused himself for a moment, picturing him as one of those games where you shoot the ducks for points. He figured Donald would be worth about ten.

"You're overreacting" He finally said. "We're both fine now, so just get over it. Why do YOU care, anyways?"

Donald ceased his pacing. "Because, YOU'RE the keyblade master! Did you somehow forget that?"

"Oh RIGHT," Sora snorted, "It couldn't be 'cause you actually CARED about my well being, hm?"

Donald just stood still for a moment, trying to think of a response. He didn't quite catch that Sora was being sarcastic.

Sora laughed. "Stupid duck."

Donald's feathers seemed to stick up for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure. "Okay," He said, taking a deep breath, "Let's move on. First off, how long are we going to stay here?"

"I dunno." Sora stretched his arms before placing them back on Kairi's shoulders. "How long do you want us to stay here?"

"Oh, I was thinking a few more days…."

"I was talking to Kairi, not you."

"Well SOOOOORRY." Donald, with difficulty, climbed up onto a chair.

Kairi twisted her hair around one of her fingers. "I don't care." She said a little shyly. She still wasn't used to Donald yelling on a regular basis.

'Well," Goofy chimed in, "could we possibly leave soon? I'm sure Yuffie is still a little angry with me…."

"And I have no idea why…." Sora stood up, and grabbed Kairi's hand, before announcing "I think I'm going to go show Kairi our new ship. We'll be back later."

"Don't bother." Donald looked at the pathetic, whimpering dog, and made up his mind. "We'll probably leave later today…. We'll go ahead and tell Leon and the rest that we're leaving, and then we'll meet up with you at the ship later."

Sora muttered a 'see ya' before he and Kairi left.

"Wow…." Kairi almost whispered as she and Sora came up to the gummi ship. "It seems so much bigger than the one I remember…"

"That's because it is." Sora laughed, as he opened up the door so he and Kairi could get in. "The last one we had didn't even have a bathroom."

"Ouch."

'Tell me about it. With Goofy, we had to make about twenty emergency landings daily."

Kairi laughed, as she and Sora stepped into the ship through the rounded doorway, which led into the control room. There were panels filled with buttons and levers, screens and intercoms, most of which looked very expensive. "Wow," she said, "Cid has done an impressive job."

"Yeah, but it cost a ton…" Sora had been playing with one of the biggest levers while Kairi looked around the room. He somehow managed to snap it off (he muttered an 'oh shit' and gave a horrified expression), but, luckily for him, Kairi wasn't looking, so he quickly looked for somewhere to hide it. He settled for the toilet in the small bathroom, which someone had left the door conveniently open.

He went running over to Kairi, though, when he heard her say 'THIS is where you sleep?'

"Yeah," He said as he came in, a little bit of a worried tone in his voice still, but he quickly shed it. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's just…" Kairi searched for the right words. "It's…. I guess."

"Eh. Just say it, it's little."

This was probably an understatement, seeing as the room had barely enough room for the three beds in it, and someone with Sora's height practically smacked their head on the roof when they walked in.

"Well, no, I've seen smaller rooms, I guess. Of course, they weren't for three peop- I mean, living…..things."

"Well hey. We get by. We only come in here to sleep anyways. Besides, Donald loves this room." Sora laughed as he sat down on one of the small beds.

Kairi sat down next to him. "Maybe," she said, "The problem isn't that it's so small, it's just very…. Boring. There's nothing on the walls or anything except…lots of white."

"We're not much for interior decoration…." He yawned as he suddenly remembered his 'plan'. "Want to see our main room?"

Kairi, watching her head, got up. "Sure."

The 'main room', or living room, or whatever you wish to call it, was the biggest room in the ship. While the control room and the bedroom and the bathroom were all connected on one floor (the bathroom + the bedroom the size of the control room), the living room took up the entire second floor, which was an impressive size compared to the rest.

"Now this is more like it!" Kairi yelled, as she looked around the large room, which had an impressive fake fireplace, a book shelf filled with a variety of books, a refrigerator, a small table, several paintings on the wall, and, best of all, a huge television in the corner with a small leather couch in front of it. (next to which, of course, was a shelf with about 50 dvds- getting cable in space must have been difficult)

There was also a huge window on one of the walls which must have had a beautiful view when in space. But Kairi could only imagine.

"Welcome to the room where we spend most of our lives." Sora said in a joking voice, though he was actually very serious. "All we need now is a bar!"

"A loaded bar." Kairi added.

"Of course."

Sora went to one of the drawers and pulled out something while Kairi was looking at the DVD collection.

"Nice, huh?" He said smoothly, while holding something behind his back and sitting on the couch.

"Very." She said back, soon joining him on the couch. "I bet that you have a great view from that window."

"Yeah," Sora said in a low voice. "I'll have to show you sometime. It's very…." His low voice turned to a purr, and he said it right in her ear as he leaned over her. "…romantic."

She giggled as he started to kiss her on the cheek repetitively, before he pulled her into an actual kiss on the lips, the whole time, leaning over her a little more, until he was completely on top of her on the couch.

She ran her hands through his messy hair as they kissed endlessly, barley taking time to breathe. Sora ended up putting one leg on each side of her, surprised that there was enough room on the couch.

In the war for dominance, Sora was surprised to see that Kairi was actually letting him win, as she let out a low, but very satisfying, moan, and she tugged harder on his hair to deepen the kiss. Heh, girls. Sora always won 'em over.

He finally broke away from the kiss, leaving them both panting for breath. Sora started to leave a trail of little kisses down her neck towards her breasts, but did it so slowly that it was torture to Kairi. He smiled when she almost whimpered.

But while his lips were busy with one thing, his hands were busy with another.

His hands were massaging her legs softly, which she didn't seem to mind at all, while they very sneakily got higher and higher up her thigh, until they were starting to lift up her (well, technically Yuffie's) skirt.

He put each hand on one leg, until he reached her underwear, which he very gently started to take off.

That's when Kairi stopped kissing him and pushed him on the chest lightly to get him to sit up.

"What's wrong…?" Disappointment was all over Sora's face.

Her face was still inches from him, and her voice came out in a heavy whisper. "I… don't think…"

But Sora cut her off, by saying "Just chill….." And he kissed her again, attempting to lean her back on the couch. But she made a noise right in his mouth, it was somewhat like a whine, to get him to stop kissing and sit up again.

Before he could ask, she said, in the same whisper, "It's not that I don't want to be with you Sora… But the image of Donald walking in on that would horrify me forever."

Sora laughed and agreed, Donald would bring it up every day for the rest of his life.

"Alright…." He said as he quickly grabbed the item he had set on the ground a moment ago. "I have something for you, anyways."

Kairi ran her hands through her hair a few times before responding. "You got me something? You didn't need to do that…"

"Don't get too excited. You have to share it with me."

Kairi gave a confused look before Sora took the Paupou fruit out from behind his back.

Her eyes gazed at the fruit for a few moments before looking up to Sora, then back to the fruit, then back to Sora.

"How did you…..?" She finally whispered.

But Sora cut her off before she could finish. "We…. we went to the island before it was destroyed. We came too late though…. But I took this with us….."

There was a moment of silence, as both of them were lost in their memories. "But," Sora interrupted, "you know the story of the paupou as well as I do." They exchanged smiles.

"Well…." Kairi stretched, the way someone does before they get ready to tell a long story. This, however, is a very short story, so the stretch was pointless. "When two people share it, their destinies become intertwined forever."

"Exactly." Sora broke the Paupou fruit in half, and handed one to Kairi. "This way, we can always be together, even after I leave."

Kairi, who was just about to seal the romantic moment by taking a bite, was taken aback. "What?" She said as her expression changed. "You're leaving me?"

Sora looked confused. "Well, yeah. You knew that you were going to stay here at Traverse Town, right?"

"No, no, no, I don't think so." Kairi stood up and dropped the paupou. "You left me here last time, Sora. You can't just abandon me again!"

Sora stood up now too, the whole time his heart sinking, as his plan was falling apart before him. "You can't come with." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You'd get hurt."

Kairi looked offended. "I'd get _hurt? _That's what you're worried about? Sora, don't you get it? I trained for YEARS just so that I could help! So that I wouldn't be in your way! I've PROVED that I can fight already, and I'm willing to prove it again if you want. I'd be more hurt if you just left me on this damn planet!"

Her eyes shone wet with tears, but she refused to cry. Kairi didn't want to look weak.

"Kairi…" Sora started as he tried to hold her hand, but she took a step back. "I… I can't take you with us. I already broke one promise. I'd hate myself forever if you were hurt. I'd go crazy. I…. I can't. I love you too much."

For a moment, Kairi was touched, but then she snapped back to reality. "If you love me," She said with more attitude than needed, "Then you'll take me with you."

Sora paused for a moment in deep thought, before finally saying, in a calm voice, "…..No."

Her eyes widened in a mix of shock and anger, before Kairi dashed out of the ship.

"Wait, Kairi-!"

But before he could chase after her, Donald and Goofy stepped into the ship, as they barley dodged her as she went running by. "Whadja do…?" Goofy asked after the door closed behind her.

"Ugh, move it, will ya? I need to catch up to her!"

Sora looked out the door into the third district, and, look as he might, she was already gone.

Mmmyep. Theres chap 8. well… review! And im sry again that I died for awhile!

Emerald ink


	9. And he's out

"Shit," Sora muttered, looking at Donald and Goofy with a glare, as if this was their fault. "I'll be back…" He said with a scowl, and before he got a response, ran after her. Donald closed the door behind him, making a slight thud.

"Finally," Donald quacked. He gave Goofy a seductive look. "We can be alone."

Goofy growled in response. "Yes, alone at last."

He paced over to that sexy hunk of animal and stared into his glorious eyes. "So, it's Thursday, that means my turn to be on top, right..?" He said in a low, husky voice.

"Of course, my pet."

Donald smiled before slowly starting to unbutton his blue sailor shirt….

PSYCHE! April fool's day! Haha sry I HAD to, but don't get me wrong, I think that Donald and goofy having sex is about as attractive as a dead squirrel covered in maggots. And anyone out there who is offended because they think they are cute together-

THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU. Same with Sora/ Donald shippers. Sick. HOW DO THEY KISS? ahem But this is sora/kairi and kairi/riku maybe (maybe that's a hint? Ohoho), so I don't think any of them will be reading this.

Anyways….

Happy April 1st!

"Shit," Sora muttered, looking at Donald and Goofy with a glare, as if this was their fault. "I'll be back…" He said with a scowl, and before he got a response, ran after her. Donald closed the door behind him, making a slight thud.

"…So, how long do you think he'll be?" The duck said in a monotonous drawl.

"Oooh, I dunno, anywhere from twenty minutes to two days."

Donald sighed. "I'll go make some coffee."

Sora's heart was beating so hard he could hear in ring in his ears, as he frantically look back and forth the third district. No sign of her.

'Okay,' He thought to himself, taking a big breath. 'If I was Kairi, and I was pissed off at me, where would I go?' He thought for a moment, but it ended up confusing him more, and he found himself cursing at no one.

"Damn! Shit! Fuck!" He yelled, earning himself a few weird looks from a passing moogle.

"You!" He suddenly yelled, pointing at the small moogle. It jumped in shock, and got a horrified look on its face.

"Have you seen a girl with red hair go by here?"

He shook his head violently, causing him to lose balance, before running away as quick as his stubby legs would take him.

Sora sighed, realizing this would be harder than he thought. "I guess," He said out loud to himself, "I'll go back to the underground sewer. That's where I would go."

And he did go to the sewer. After killing several pathetic heartless, getting drenched, and dropping his keyblade in the water twice and having to dive under the sewer water to get it, he found that Kairi wasn't in sewer, and he was just as lost as he was half an hour ago.

"Ugh!" He yelled as he chucked the keyblade at the wall, his voice echoing all around the cave. "Okay… The church."

And so he went to the half destroyed church, where he and Kairi shared on of their first romantic moments after they were reunited. He checked both floors thoroughly, and got rid of a heartless that had itself perched on the stain glass window, which was blending in poorly. And once Sora got to the roof, he took a look around at the town, in case she happened to be outside. But she didn't happen to.

"Kairi!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, making the few townspeople stare at him. He glowered. "What are YOU looking at!" He growled angrily, and they all instantly put they're heads down and scurried away.

"That's what I thought…" he muttered before starting on his way back down to staircase.

"Alright…. The Dalmatian's house?" He was starting to get desperate, and starting looking in random places around the districts; under boxes, on roofs of buildings, etc. And when he occasionally got aggravated, would interrogate an innocent bystander. But after about 3 hours of pointless searching, he finally admitted he needed help, and headed to the small house.

"Leon…" He said as he burst the door open without knocking. "I need help, there's an emer-"

Yet, instead of seeing Leon, he stood speechless for a moment at the six eyes staring back at him.

Yuffie was in one chair, dressed in the pajamas Kairi tried to wear once (they were slightly stretched), and Kairi in another, in only a spots bra and a borrowed par of baggy black pants. Yuffie had a tub of ice cream in her lap, with a large spoon sticking out of it, and Kairi had two small moogles in hers that she was stroking. The TV they were watching was blaring the Fresh Prince of Bellaire theme song.

Yuffie took Sora's temporary silence as opportunity. "Have you ever heard," She started in a fake sweet voice, "of KNOCKING?" And she slammed the door in his face. Kari waved before she did so, giving an evil smile.

Sora stood dumbfounded some more as several things went through his head, such as, "why didn't I look here?'", "why is Yuffie such a bitch?", and "damn Kairi is hott, I wish I was that moogle." He quickly shot back to reality, and started pounding on the door. "Yuffie!" He yelled, "Let me in you stupid bitch! I need to talk to Kairi!"

"If you're trying to get in, that's the wrong way to go about doing it!" She yelled, and turned up the volume so she couldn't hear his response.

"I hate you! I hate you so much! Let me in or I'll kill you, I swear…" His voice trailed off as he stopped pounding his fists, and he gave a fake sob. Sora ran to the back of the house, where the added room was, and tried to open the window. It was locked.

"Not a problem." He gave an evil laugh, before putting the tip of his keyblade near the top of the window. "Graviga." He whispered, even though the volume on the TV was up so loud it didn't matter. The window instantly fell backwards, and he skillfully caught it before it clattered on the ground. Crawling thought, he set in back in place, even though it wouldn't stay because he broke. Big deal.

He started to creep across the floor, until he got distracted by the unmade bed, which still had Yuffie's laundry tossed all over it. He knew it was wrong- but HONESTLY, when would he get the chance again? He picked up a lacy bra, and looked at the tag. Size A. He knew it.

"Okay, back to the matter at hand," he told himself, even though he was still snickering. He stood with his back to the door, mentally preparing himself to have a bucket off ice cream thrown at him.

"Here goes…" he said, before slowly easing the door open. He was surprised to see Yuffie wasn't in the room at all. No, relieved was a better word.

Kairi still had her back turned, and Sora started to sneak up on her. But before he took his first step, he heard a very angry voice catch him off guard.

"What do YOU want?"

It was Kairi, duh, but she still didn't turn around to look at him, she just kept petting the moogles.

"Kairi…." Sora started, in an apologetic voice, as he started to walk over to her. She still barley acknowledged him.

"Please talk to me Kairi?" She continued to pet the moogles.

He made an irritated noise, which was somewhere between a groan and a grunt.

"Where's Yuffie?" He said, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Looking for you."

"Oh. Sweet." He sat down in her chair.

There was silence for a few minutes, excluding the television.

"Please talk to me?"

Kairi looked like she was thinking for a moment, and finally said, "Alright, commercials. You have five minutes of my time."

Sora looked offended for a moment, but got over it quickly.

'Kairi," he started. She was looking at him with venomous eyes that he remembered her doing from childhood. He almost laughed, but stopped himself quickly. "Kairi," He said again. "I'm… I'm sorry, but I ca-"

He suddenly stopped talking, and froze for a moment.

"But…?" Kairi said, annoyed.

Sora started to get really dizzy, and found that he couldn't form words. He stood up, trying to clear his head, but found that only made things worse.

"What are you doing? If this is your sad attempt to…" but Kairi stopped herself as Sora fell to his knees and started to breathe heavily. "Sora..?" She said uncertainly. She started to get up when he coughed. Kairi knelt down next to him, putting an arm on each of his shoulders. "Are you alright?" She was worried enough now to stop being mad. Her question was answered, however, when Sora fell against her and passed out, his heart beat still beating furiously, and his breath still short.

Okay, I know that's a short one, I'm sorry! I'll make up for it next time with a long on, promise!

r&r. Do I have to bother putting that any more?


	10. The trip

Chapter 10!

Kairi felt Sora completely pass out as his full weight leaned on her, almost causing her to fall over. "Shit," She said out loud, looking around the room frantically, as if a magic cure for her problems would be there. Unfortunately, this was not the case.

"I need…. Help. No, magic. I can't do magic… um…" Kairi still remembered, of course, that Donald was a wizard, but it was the getting Sora TO Donald that was the problem. She could go get Donald and then come back, but she didn't want to leave him alone… what if he died? No, he wouldn't die…. He couldn't… but……

Kairi looked at Sora's keyblade which was tossed on the floor. She was sort of sad to see that he was no longer using the oathkeeper, which had her charm. Instead, it was some super-cool heart thing, which made his key look more like a sword covered in gold vines. How did he use magic with that? Did he just say 'heal!' and poof, he was healed?

She picked up the keyblade as quick as she could, and pointed it at Sora. "I don't think this will work..' She thought to herself miserably. But she had to at least try.

"Um…. Heal?" She said, in an unsure voice. She held her breath and waited for something, anything to happen.

A small glow gathered at the tip of the blade…

But then it died.

"Heal damn it!" She yelled furiously. The tip glowed again, for about five seconds. Then it died again, and the keyblade returned to normal.

"Well… fine. I don't need you!" Kairi tossed the blade aside, and knelt down next to Sora. Hmph. It didn't have her charm anyways.

She started to shake him by the shoulders gently. "Sora, wake up," She said in an urgent voice. It was barely above a whisper. "You've got to wake up, really, we need to get you to the ship, please…."

Sora's eyes seemed to flutter for a second, as if he were trying to get up, but forgot how.

"That's it!" Kairi said, hope shining in her eyes. "C'mon, we just need to make it to the ship, it's not far, I can help, really…."

He opened his eyes briefly, still breathing like he just ran a mile.

"That's it…" Kairi said, in the same voice a mother would use for a child. She started to help him up, but his legs wouldn't support him. His mouth moved, like he was trying to say something, but nothing came out.

"Oh, screw this." Kairi said, and she picked up Sora like a bride. He was heavy, no doubt, but if she could just make it to the ship…

She staggered at first, holding him was like holding a hyperventilating baby elephant, but she could manage. Maybe.

She kicked the door open and started running as fast as she could while holding him. When she looked at him, she noticed his eyes were closed again, and his breathing was very slowly returning to a normal rate. Good thing… right?

Kairi was still frantic, however, as she would occasionally stagger under his weight. She looked down at him again, and wondered what she would do if he died. After all she went through. Him dying. It shouldn't happen. Life is cruel, but that cruel?

She noticed a drop of water land on his face, and thought for a moment it might be raining, which would just make her day.

That was the first time she noticed she was crying.

'Oh God...' She thought, as she blinked the tears out of her eyes. Not now. She didn't need to go into another panic attack. Not now.

She had finally reached the gummi ship, after what seemed like hours, and started kicking at the door furiously. She would have yelled louder than she did, but she was out of breath.

"Open up! Open up NOW!" And shortly after, Goofy opened the door, a mug in his hands. But as soon as he saw Kairi carrying Sora, he threw the mug behind him and yelled "Oh shit!" before helping her carry Sora inside. This was the first time Goofy cussed. Ever.

The two of them set Sora down on the couch, the whole time Donald yelling things like "Whadja do to him?', "Is he in a coma?", and "What did I tell you about sewers?"

Kairi collapsed on the ground next to Sora, still catching her breath. "I…don't….know…" She said, in between pants. "But, he just… passed out….."

"Heal him!" Goofy shouted while running around the room aimlessly, as if loking for something that might help them.

Donald didn't need telling twice. He quickly pulled out his scepter (save the queen) and pointed it at Sora, while quacking "Curaga!"

Light gathered at the tip of his wand, and seemed to beam itself, very snake-like, over to Sora in the blink of an eye. His body glowed with the same brightness, but soon returned to normal color.

There was a pause.

"Well…?" Kairi asked, her breathing returning to normal. "Is he okay?"

"Um, Yeah, of course, do you think my magic would fail? But…" Donald felt Sora's forehead, only to discover it was burning up. "He's a little hot… go get him a wet wash cloth, will ya?"

Kairi thought about arguing, but figured it would only take a moment anyways, and got up to go to the bathroom.

As soon as she left, Sora opened his eyes.

"Sora..?" Donald was about two inches from his mildly sweaty face. "Are you alright?"

I… I need…. To go…" He started to cough raggedly, causing both Donald and Goofy to jump and get worried faces.

"Where do you need to go?" Goofy asked in a soft voice, ears drooping.

"Hallow… hallow bastion…. I need……"

He started coughing much more this time, except when he took his hand away there were a few drops of blood on his hand. That was enough for Donald.

"Okay," He said, angry and worried at the same time. We're going to get you there, right away, but in the mean time, you're sleeping. Okay Sora? Okay?" He said this all in a louder voice than usual, as if coughing impaired his hearing.

Sora didn't nod, he merely looked at him with his glazed eyes, and they both hoped he understood.

Donald pulled out a small vile from a nearby drawer, which contained a lime green liquid, and poured it down Sora's throat. Sora didn't fight, not like he could, and quickly lay down on the couch again. His breathing was almost normal, much unlike a few minutes ago.

"What was that…? Goofy asked, looking both worried and confused. A trademark Goofy look.

Donald replied, with an obvious voice, "A sleeping potion. It was a very weak one, so it will last about a half hour to an hour, and we should be able to get there in that amount time."

Kairi came back with the wet rag, looking slightly relieved. "He's breathing normal. Thank god." She rushed over to him and put the towel on his forehead, smoothing out his spiky hair. "Sora…. you idiot…."

Donald cleared his throat, to get Kairi's attention off Sora and on him. "I'm going to the control room," He announced, as if there were thirty people in the room instead of three. "We'll be there in a bout half of an hour." He matched off, a waddle in his step. The automatic door closed behind him.

Kairi and Goofy exchanged glances.

And it was awhile before Goofy got the message.

"Oh! I…. erm… I'm gonna go get somethin' ter eat…." He chuckled nervously, Kairi giving him a false smile. He left.

After the door closed, Kairi let out a sigh and returned all of her attention to Sora. He looked completely normal and relaxed now, a drastic change from only-what- five minutes ago? It was hard to believe that just a few moments ago she feared he might die; now she was sure it would never happen. Never.

She sat down on the floor by the couch, resting her head on his chest, as it slowly moved up and down. She was smiling inside. This was almost like a dream! Sure, she didn't know what had happened to Sora, and she didn't know where they were going- a new planet, she assumed, to fight heartless- but all that mattered was that Sora was okay now, and they were together. If she had known this only a week ago she would never have believed it. She had almost started to believe it was all a dream….just like they all said….

No, they're gone now, she told herself sadly. But deep down, there was a slight twinge of joy, the joy you get when you finally get revenge. But… death? That wasn't the revenge she wanted. She wanted Sora to show up, sweep her off her feet in front of them all, and to say something heroic and romantic. But no. Some weird guy in a coat shows up and kisses her against her will.

Who WAS he, anyways? He said that 'she had grown up…' Riku? Hm…she still had no idea, and she pretended that it had never happened. But it DID. She was saving that kiss for Sora! How dare they! But there was nothing she could do, what was done was done. The worst part was, though, that deep down she almost enjoyed it a little….

It made her feel disgusted with herself.

Ugh! Get over it Kairi! Sora wouldn't have to know that, even if he found out about the kiss. Yeah, he would go out and hunt him down, whoever he was…. Yeah…. And then they could live happily ever after…..

Kairi giggled to herself a little. She was a princess, after all……

The rhythmic falling and rising of Sora's chest lulled her to sleep.

"_O my God. Look, a girl is in our class." Two teenage buys sat talking in a corner before practice started._

_"Seriously? I thought this was an all BOYS class."_

_"Well, it WAS, but not anymore."_

_"This is gay. We should complain."_

_Kairi slowly walked over to them. This was it! The day she started to learn to fight! All for you, Sora, all for you…… Better get started on the right foot!_

_She shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Um… Hi… I'm new, and sensei told me to learn people's names before we start. So… I'm Kairi. Who are you?"_

_They exchanged glances, trying not to laugh._

_"I'm……" One started._

_"…Outta here." The other boy finished for him._

_"Yeah, what he said. Seriously... a useless girl…… I though sensei was smarter than that……"_

_They said this as they walked off, leaving Kairi in a state of shock. Did they really just say that…? _

_Am I a useless girl……?_

_--_

Kairi slowly opened her eyes, and for a few moments forgot that she was even on a ship, and expected to see the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. Instead, however, she saw a large living room, and in front of her a still sleeping Sora.

It had only been ten minutes while she was asleep, so they still had twenty minutes until they reached their destination. (I can add… yay!) She stood up with stiff joints (from sleeping in a sitting position on the floor) and took one last look at the peaceful Sora before going downstairs. She wanted to explore more.

Kairi entered through the bedroom of Sora, Donald and Goofy, the top of her head almost brushing up against the ceiling. And, though she knew it was a massive invasion of privacy, she decided to look in his closet.

It was really small, naturally, and only seemed to have Sora's things in it. Where Donald and Goofy stored their stuff was unknown to her. There were two racks of clothing, most of which was armor and such, a shelf stuffed with bangles, necklaces, and braces with magical properties, and a small dresser, which must have had other clothes.

'Should I….?" Kairi thought to herself, as she held the handle to the drawer firmly, on the verge of opening it. "Aw... why not? HONESTLY, when will I get the chance again?'

She slowly opened the top drawer, which contained-surprise surprise- boxers, undershirts, and more. But since Kairi wasn't a pervert, this didn't interest her much. She was just relieved that he wasn't a brief person. (is that how you spell 'brief ' when you're talking about underwear? lol I have no idea.)

Yet, being nosy, she shuffled some of the boxers aside, to see if he had hidden anything else in the drawer.

Her lucky day.

In the back corner, she found a little box which held several things, one of which was the small vial that contained the water of life. He had shown it to her earlier, but she still wondered if it worked. She held the vial up to the light…

The water… it was like a diamond in liquid form…

_………take it………drink it now………………_

Kairi snapped out of it and quickly put the vial back into the box. She couldn't take that! It was Sora's, not hers. Besides, if she drank it, she'd probably die. Which sort of sucked.

Then she looked at what else was in the box, and underneath the few, pointless things, such as paperclips, small noted, etc, (why he kept them in a box in his drawer was a mystery to her), she almost screamed what she found.

_A condom._

Right here! In his very bedroom! A CONDOM! What would he need one for? He wouldn't be off fooling around, not when he had his commitment to her! And not only that, but-gasp- It was CHERRY flavored!

Her mind was traveling at a thousand thoughts a second. She angrily shoved the condom into her pocket (rather than back into his DRAWER), and was about to leave the closet in a blind rage, when something completely changed her mood.

There, hanging on the inside door, was her charm.

She was sort of shocked at first; she thought that he might have lost it earlier. But here it was, in a safe place, looking exactly as it did four years ago. In fact, maybe that was why he didn't use it anymore. Of course! He must have not wanted to break it, so he kept on the ship instead. How thoughtful!

So, within a few moments, Kairi had convinced herself that Sora was, in fact, a kind, wonderful person who would have no need for condoms, because everyday he would see her lovely charm hanging on his door and think "I can't wait to give it back to her!"

'Besides,' thought Kairi, 'maybe he just got the condom a few days ago and it was for us…' She blushed to herself, feeling much better. After all, she loved cherry.

Kairi decided to check with Donald to find out when they would be there. Much to her surprise, she found that Donald was asleep at the wheel.

"O MY GAWD! DONALD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE'RE GONNA CRASH AND DIE, O MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Kairi went into panic mood, shaking the duck furiously, and screaming randomly at the top of her lungs.

""WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Donald interrupted her screaming as he rubbed his eyes. "It's on AUTOPILOT you idiot!"

"There's… there's autopilot…?"

"YES. Dear Lord child! I thought Sora died or something!"

He yawned loudly and stood up.

"…Sorry…."

He just glared for a moment. "It's no big deal… We're almost there anyways. About five more minutes."

Kairi gave a little squeal. She was going to get to fight heartless with Sora! How amazing!

"What planet are we landing on?" She asked while looking at the computer screen.

Donald hit a few random buttons, and a large picture showed up on the screen. Didn't you hear me earlier? Hallow Bastion."

Kairi's eyes widened as she looked at the planet… the planet where she was for so long…..

Memories still haunted her, good and bad…..

In the other room, Sora eyes started to open…..

Well, there's chapter ten! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE (again, lol) my inet was down for awhile, but now we have earthlink. Because AOL failed us. Again.

READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Sora's crazy?

… _The princess of heart… we must awaken her… _

_"I will find your heart Kairi! I will! Even if it means turning against Sora…… I …… I will…… You're everything to me, Kairi………"_

_"Don't you understand? Her heart was inside of you all along! She rests within you!"_

_"Ka… Kairi's inside me?"_

_"… Sora!"_

"Um.. Kairi? You all right?"

"Huh?" Kairi snapped out of it, and looked down to see a slightly concerned Donald.

"You seemed to be out of it for a minute there."

She shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine, just… a little zoned out… heh heh…" She quickly regained her composure. "So, um, why are we here?"

Donald looked confused. "Maybe you DIDN'T hear me earlier. Sora said that he wanted to go to Hallow Bastion before he…_fell_ asleep. I'm not sure why he wanted to come here, but he did."

"Oh… that's odd." Kairi said, slightly curious.

"Yeah… Well, we're about there; I'm going to go get Goofy. Will you check on Sora?"

"Sure."

Kairi headed back to the living room, rubbing her temples as she walked. When she was in Hallow bastion, without her heart, everything was so cold…. Yet so warm. It was weird to describe; sometimes she would tap into Sora's surroundings, feel the warmth of his heart…. and hear what he heard. Other times she could hear where her body was. But mostly she was in pure darkness. It was like one, long, awful sleep…

The times when she could hear Riku were the strangest. She could hear people that she didn't know and that she never met, people that called themselves things like "Oogie Boogie" and "Hook". Yes… she remembered Hook well, for some reason. Yet, one time, she heard just Riku talking to her. When, where, or how it happened, or if it even DID happen, she didn't know. But Riku sounded almost like he was in tears… he said she was everything to her…

But that was all in the past. Now she had to focus on waking Sora, and going back there.

When she got to the living room, she was surprised to see Sora wasn't there.

"Gosh, so you feel fine now?"

"Yeah… I have a headache still, but I feel pretty normal." Sora and Goofy were in the kitchen having a soda.

Goofy gave a huge grin. "That's good to know. Why did you want to come here anyways?"

"I'm supposed to get… medicine from someone. It's supposed to make me stop fainting like that…" Sora mentally added an 'I think.'

"Well, you gave us quite a scare! Passing out like that… making Kairi carry you all the way to the ship…. "

"We're here!" Donald came into the room, announcing their location. "Sora! You're awake! Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah! Feeling fine… Wait a sec, Kairi carried me?" His face looked crestfallen. "She's here?"

"Yeah," Donald said. "I think she's in the other room, she should be here in a minute. Lucky she was there to take care of you, too. Otherwise, who knows what would have happened!"

Sora's mood quickly changed. "We can't land." He said firmly.

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"Because I say so!" Sora snapped.

Goofy frowned. "Oh no we don't, not if we're supposed to be getting you medicine! We'll pick it up and then leave. Honestly, you've been having mood swings more than a-"

Donald interrupted. "Oh, medicine! So that's why we're here."

Sora was getting annoyed. "We've got to go back, we've got to go to Traverse Town, I-"

"Sora..?" Kairi came in through the automatic doors with a look of concern on her face. "Is everything alright in here? I thought I heard yelling."

"..K.. Kairi…"

Sora expected himself to yell at Kairi for coming on the ship. Even though he didn't really know what happened, he figured he would just blow up in her face, in Donald's face, and even in Goofy's face, and that after he was through yelling, they would go back to Traverse Town and drop Kairi off whether she liked it or not.

This is not what happened.

As soon as Sora laid eyes on Kairi, all of his frustration and fury seemed to drain out of him, and he felt unnaturally relaxed. Too relaxed. His eyelids seemed to droop and his jaw dropped to the extent that he had trouble forming words. Instead of "Kairi, you shouldn't be here," all that came out was "..K.. Kairi…"

Everything blurred.

"Oh.. we're ready to land. Quick, sit down and buckle up, we keep seatbelts in the kitchen for instantces like this." Donald said this is a normal voice, but it sounded so far away…

He sat down in one of the near chairs, partially by instinct, but partially because he felt like he was about to fall over if he didn't.

"Here we go!"

…where were they going again?

Goofy laughed. "Haha, this is the best part, right Sora?"

Sora? Why did that sound so famailiar?

Within a few moments, they landed on the small planet with a thud, a very professional landing, Donald reminded them proudly. (even though it was on autopilot)

Everything… was so…. Distorted…..

"Let's go! … Sora? You all right?"

Who was talking so loud…. Just a minute ago it seemed so quiet…..

"Hellooooo? Sora! Snap outta it!"

God, they were so loud! Quit talking!

"SORA! C'MON!" Donald reached over and grabbed Sora's arm, trying to pull him out of the ship. Kairi and Goofy were already outside, waiting.

And… now… now they were _touching _him… how dare they…..

"Sora..? Sora! SORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Donald came running out of the ship, wand raised in instinct.

"What happened?" Kairi asked sharply.

Donald took a few more steps back. "He... he attacked me!"

Sora emerged from the ship, walking a little more lopsided than usual. His head was hanging low so you couldn't see his face. He shuffled his feet slowly until he got outside, standing a good ten feet from Donald, Goofy, and Sora. His chest was rising and falling quickly, as if his heart rate had tripled within a moment.

There was a suspenseful pause, while Goofy held up his shield above his head, Donald raised his wand, and Kairi stood, confused.

She was the first to break the silence.

She attentively took a step forward. "So… ra…?" Kairi said this almost in a whisper.

He snapped his head up to look at her.

_Who is that girl? Why is she talking to me? _

"Are you alright?"

_Why is she coming towards me… She is getting to close……_

"Let's go get your medicine Sora…. Let's go…"

Donald started to open his mouth to yell, but Goofy hushed him.

_She is much, MUCH too close……_

Kairi was less than a foot from him. He still hadn't moved. Slowly, she reached her hand out to touch his. It was less than an inch away….

Sora suddenly lashed out at her, striking her with his keyblade. Luckily, Kairi was on guard, so she was able to escape with only a scratch on her.

"Kairi!" Goofy yelled, rushing over to her.

Kairi's face turned deadly serious. "Stay there!" She yelled. But Sora had already turned his attention to Goofy, and started to charge.

Goofy had been paying attention to Kairi, so he got hit full on, getting blasted on his back. Sora had a look of pure evil on his face as he stood over Goofy after he fell. Goofy was the first to notice that Sora's eyes were now an icy shade of blue, so light they looked like they were made of glass. It was almost unnerving.

Sora held his keyblade in away that it was obvious what he was going to do next. He was about to drive it through his chest, pointing it directly at his heart. Goofy was so shocked that Sora was about to kill him he could only lay there, looking like an idiot. Donald wanted to cast a spell, but he didn't want to hurt Sora. It was an awful predicament, having to suddenly fight a friend that you've become very close to.

Donald clenched his fists tightly around his wand, before forcing himself to cast a spell.

"STOPAGA!" He yelled, aiming at Sora. Sora's body instantly slowed to stop, and Goofy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Golly, that was a close one.." He chuckled, as if these things happened every day.

Donald, on the other hand, was still frantic. "MOVE YOU IDIOT! THAT WON'T LAST LONG!"

Goofy yelped and quickly jumped out of the way, running until he was next to Donald.

"What should we do…?" He said in a sad voice, now that he was staring at a frozen Sora.

Kairi was on the other side of Sora. "You two," she said in a commanding voice. "Go to the castle and ask anyone around if they know about this medicine shit. I'll watch him."

'Watch him?" Donald laughed. "You mean get KILLED by him. I don't know what's wrong with him, but hopefully this medicine will take care of it…"

"That's what I was thinking." Kairi said. "Now GO, and I'm better off by myself. Really, you'll just distract me. Quit looking at me like I'm crazy! GO!"

Donald and Goofy reluctantly turned and started running towards the castle, which, fortunately, they had landed right outside.

Kairi examined the still frozen Sora; the little timer above his head showing that he would be unfrozen in a few seconds.

She got in a fighting position. "I guess now we'll see what you're made of…" She thought at loud, as Sora started to make his first movement, turning his head in her direction. But she noticed his eyes now. They were filled with hate, anger… and lust.

Even Kairi was taken aback.

--

Whoo, another chappie! Lol when I started this, I thought it would be, like, maybe ten chapters long, tops. But I'm not even halfway done…. sigh o well, r and r!

O, and my sn is sparx113xx, in case I forget to update and you want to yell at me. And I forget. Alot… --;;;

EmeraldInk


	12. um chapter 12 i had a brain fart ok

"Sora…?" Kairi barley had time to whisper this in an uncertain voice before he lunged at her, keyblade in full swing. She quickly dodge rolled to her left, scraping her elbow as she went. She ignored it.

"Why are you doing this, Sora?" She yelled as she took several steps back away from him. If she weren't so worried, her eyes might have teared, but there was no time to. To have someone you love instantly go insane and try to kill you was enough to make Kairi unfocused and shaky.

He slowly turned to look at her, his hair tangled and covering his face, giving him even more of an evil aura.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, suddenly, he started to charge at her. "STOP!" Kairi screamed, and instead of running away or dodging, she ran at him. Kairi grasped his keyblade as he was in mid-swing, which would have normally cut someone's arm off. Sora grunted and attempted to lift it up and make her let go of it, but she was relentless.

In one swift movement, she hurled the keyblade away from him and sent it flying towards the castle. This was sort of her plan, she figured that Sora would go after it and it would buy her time.

She was wrong.

Instead of turning and chasing his blade, he struck Kairi across the face, putting a cut in her cheek. She took a few steps back. She was so shocked that Sora had just hit her that she barely reacted to what happened next. She was too numb.

He hurled himself on top of her and knocked her to ground. She could have sworn she heard him laugh, but that might have just been her. She thought that he was going to hit her again, or kick her, or something, so she braced herself for the worst.

She was wrong. Again.

He kissed her.

She didn't realize what was happening at first. Thoughts raced through her brain at a hundred miles per second. From 'What the hell is going on?' to 'Oh, this was just some big joke, and he's gonna start laughing in a minute calling me a moron.' to 'Why isn't he stopping…?'

This kiss was nothing like any of the others. He was so much rougher, not even letting her breathe. After a few moments he started to yank on her hair, demanding more access.

Kairi pushed on his chest as hard as she could, but her muscles were so sore from carrying him and from stopping the keyblade that it hurt to try. Yet she did anyways. She grabbed both of his arms trying to get him to let go of her hair. He smacked her again, and this time grabbed both of her arms.

He finally broke the kiss when he did this, so she gasped for breath. "Stop… Sora!" She said in desperate voice in-between pants, but Sora didn't hear her. He wasn't even there anymore.

He went back to kissing her, but after a few moments he let go of her arms, he started to tear at her shirt. This was her chance.

Kairi used all of her strength and kneed him in the groin at full force. He recoiled from reaction, and she pushed him off of her, and rolled over as quickly as she could. Kairi scrambled to her feet, nearly tripping, and ran as quickly as she could to his keyblade. She picked it up and held it the way she held her swords. She turned to see that Sora was already up, and he looked almost completely recovered.

'Jesus….' Kairi thought. 'Doesn't that usually hurt them a lot more?' He glared at her, obviously a lot more pissed than he was a moment ago.

Kairi started to cry. "Sora… Sora stop…" She gasped, looking at Sora with tear-stained eyes. This seemed to touch a nerve of some form, because Sora paused.

His expression changed drastically, from one of pure hatred to one of sympathy.

His eyes, however, remained the icy blue. "Kai… Kairi?" He said quietly. He then suddenly clasped his hands to his head, like someone does when they have a horrible headache.

"..shit... Run!" He yelled. His voice was lower and raspier than usual.

Kairi didn't listen. "Sora! Are you okay?" Her voice was still shaky, though she was relived that he had stopped.

"I SAID RUN!" The hatred was back in his voice, and he snapped his head up to look at her. "NOW!"

Kairi stood there for a moment, contemplating whether she should stay or not. Fortunately, she didn't have to decide.

Someone suddenly appeared behind Sora, hovering in the air behind him. "Oh my, how ironic that you would end up here." He was wearing a black trench coat, and had spiky red hair. His eyes were a piercing green…it was Axel. (surprise surprise)

Sora snapped around to look at him. "Y-You… bastard…" Sora muttered through clenched teeth, sending him a death glare.

Axel shook his head. "Now, that's no way to treat someone who could save your sanity." He held a small glass bottle filled with blue liquid tauntingly. Sora seemed to flip out.

"Give me that!" He yelled, lunging forward and reaching for the bottle. He a mere inch away, but Axel pulled it out of his reach. "Ah ah ah." He said in a mocking voice. "No potion for you until you settle down like a good boy." His was smiling evilly, obviously enjoying himself.

"I'll show you- Where the hell is my keyblade?" Sora looked all over, before stopping himself in Kairi's direction. "No…." He mouthed as he looked at her.

Kairi was oblivious. "Please, sir, whoever you are, if that's the medicine he needs, give it to him, I'll do anything, please…" She fell to her knees, and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She barley noticed that Sora was running straight at her.

She looked up just in time to see him an inch from her, and reacted by falling backwards. 'Shit!' she thought, putting the keyblade up in a protective way. Luckily, the impact never came.

When she felt it was safe to open her eyes again, she saw that Axel was holding on to Sora from behind, he had obviously stopped him right before he got to her. "That's enough, little one…" He said with a sigh in his voice. Sora was struggling, but didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Axel put his hand under his jaw and turned his head to look up. He forced his mouth open, and poured the small amount of liquid down his throat. Sora instantly started to go limp in his arms, almost as if he fainted. Axel started to massage his throat for a minute, too, until he was sure Sora had swallowed it. He was completely out.

He dropped Sora to the ground, and clapped his hand together as if trying to get the dust off of them. "Well," he said, "THAT was fun."

Kairi crawled over to Sora, and put her arms around his sleeping body. He was breathing deeply and looked very relaxed.

"Is he going to be alright…?" Kairi, on the other hand, was still gasping for breath.

Axel's face got stern. "Yes, he'll be fine. He should wake up in about five minutes. Granted, he probably will forget most of this."

Kairi nodded and rested her head on his chest, the way she did on the trip here. She was relieved that he was going to be okay…

Axel almost felt pity for the poor girl as she lay there, thinking Sora was an amazing, perfect hero. Yet he gave a few more moments of believing that, after all, they would probably be her last.

After a couple minutes he spoke. "I have something important to tell you." Kairi jumped when he spoke, she had almost forgotten he was there.

She looked up. "Yes…?"

"Not here. I must tell you in the castle, it will be easier." He had stopped hovering and landed on the ground next to her.

"Are we going to wait until he wakes up?" She said, motioning to Sora.

"No." he said sternly. "This matter doesn't call for his presence. Only you are required."

"But-" Before she could argue, he grabbed her and picked her up, like a bride. "Hey! Put me down, I-!"

"Shhh… You'll wake him up. Oh, too late…" Sora had started to open his eyes, and was slowly coming to.

Axel turned to look at an angry Kairi. "Oh..." He said sympathetically. "He cut you…" he reached his hand out and stroked her cheek that had the cut on it. Kairi was momentarily frozen, she was in another state of shock where she couldn't think of what to do.

"Here, let me fix that…." He leaned in close to her and started to lap up the blood from the wound, and licked his lips very suggestively afterwards, giving a sexy smile. Kairi couldn't help but flush, but she was still mad. Before she yelled, however, Sora did. He had, ironically, just woken up in time to see it.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, What the HELL is going on? LET HER DOWN, NOW!" He shouted. Axel just laughed. "We'll be in the castle if you need us. You know, sharing secrets…." Sora's face looked horror-struck. "And maybe we'll even have some …_fun_... later…" He winked at Kairi.

"NOOO! You BASTARD, don't you DARE---!" Sora yelled, grabbing his keyblade, and getting ready to cast a spell. But when he turned, no one was there, and Axel's laugh was till eerily echoing in the surroundings.

Yay! Next chapter you get to find out sora's HORRIBLE SECRET dun dun dun

Rnt u excited…?

Yeeeeah…

R and R!

emeraldink


	13. The horrible truth

Kairi could do nothing to stop what was happening. She was practically helpless in Axel's arms as he transported with her to God knows where in the castle. Why did this stuff always happen to her?

"Put me DOWN!" She yelled, as she found herself in a large, round room. By peering out the window, she could tell that they were very high up; overlooking what seemed to be the rising falls.

Axel grunted. "Fine, have it your way." He dropped her flat on her back, which caused her to give a short, but loud, yelp. "The better thing to say would have been, 'would you kindly set me on the ground, please?', but I guess you're way works too."

Kairi huffed and got up quickly, backing up so she was at least a good three yards away from him. "Why did you bring me here?" She said, as she dusted off her skirt. "Afraid of Sora beating you up or something?"

"Is THAT what you think?" Axel snickered. "While I won't deny that Sora is powerful, I am not afraid of him. I know for a fact that there are stronger sources. _Much_ stronger sources. It's a pity how some go to waste…" He gave her a contemplating look, as if he were in deep thought. Kairi felt it was almost as if her were looking through her. It creeped her out.

It was a short, uncomfortable silence.

"But, we shall discuss that another day." He said while snapping out of it. "Now, I have something far worse to tell you. About you're beloved Sora."

Kairi snorted. "And that's why, I suppose, he couldn't be here?"

"Yes."

Axel hit a switch that looked like a light switch on the wall, causing a small section of the floor to go into the ground and for a large, circular machine to appear.

"This," He said, "Is a very advanced projector. It can show you the entire universe, or at least all we have discovered of it." He hit several buttons on the machine, until a bright light shone. All around them, in 3-D, were little dots of lights, hundreds of them, each one representing a planet.

Kairi momentarily forgot that she was a hostage. "Whoa…" She gasped in awe. "It's so pretty… just like in Star Wars…."

"Like what?"

"Nevermind."

"Now," Axel said as he hit a few more buttons. As he did so, almost all the planets turned red. "All the planets that just turned red are infected with, to some degree, heartless."

Kairi looked around the room. "My God… all of them…"

"No, not all, I'm sure out of the thousands that are in this room there are a couple that aren't. They're just hard to point out. Anyways….."

He started to hit a few more buttons. As he was doing so, Kairi looked up at him. For a few seconds, she could see him illuminated by the glowing red of the plants. It sent a chill down her spine.

She was about to open her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"These planets," He said, as about a fifth of them turned green. "are the ones that Sora has been to over the years saving from the heartless. While there are still many more red ones, being to this many is quite an accomplishment, as of right now he has saved 198 planets."

"Wow." Kairi said, the green planets primarily around where she was standing. She reached out to touch them, her hand passing through them. "So he's saved lots of planets, why is this bad?'

"Kairi..." He sighed, hitting a few more buttons, causing all of the planets that weren't green to disappear. All of the green ones then formed a circle around them. Kairi was amazed. "All of these planets had people. Many people. Example…" He walked over to one of the green dots and clicked on it. It enlarged, and he spoke the word "Jasmine."

Instantly, a small figure of Jasmine appeared, along with several paragraphs next to her, obviously her profile.

"I know her from… somewhere…" Kairi said, thinking deeply. She looked so familiar…

"Yes, you do. She is also a princess of heart. She lives here on Agrabah."

Kairi smiled. "Oh." Was all she said. "But what does this have to do with Sora?"

Axel ignored her. "Here, another one." He said as he clicked another dot. "Alice, of Wonderland." He clicked yet another planet. "Belle, of 3rd Earth. Ariel, of Atlantica!" He continued to list off several more names.

Each time Axel said a new girl's name, his voice seemed to get louder. Kairi was almost scared.

"Tell me Kairi," He said suddenly, his voice deadly serious. "Has Sora ever told you that he loved you? That you were going to be together? That you were the only one for him?" He was advancing on her, and she kept backing away until she hit the wall. He seemed to be going crazy, and she was dreading what was coming.

"Answer me!"

Kairi shuddered. "Y-yes."

"Kairi…" He was inches from her face now, yet she did nothing about it. His was up against her now. Her mind was in hysterics. Don't say it, she thought, don't say it…

_"He lied."_

Kairi pushed him away from her with all her might. "No!" She said angrily, though she felt despair in the bottom of her heart. "YOU'RE lying!" Her voice echoed around the room.

Axel laughed. "Don't you see?" While you've been on that cursed island, being called a liar, being criticized, waiting in agonizing pain for YEARS, your precious Sora has been livin' it up! He's been going to planets all over the universe, having the time of his life! Sure, he fought the heartless too, but that was basically how he got the girl. _Every time_."

Kairi felt tears swell in her eyes. "N-no... it's not true! This is just some plan of yours to turn me against him, isn't it?"

Axel smiled. "No. I must hand it to you though; you're smarter than I thought you'd be. Many would be in tears right now, believing the worst right away. That's a quality you should always keep- never trust the enemy unless there is undeniable proof. However, I am not lying." His eyes were flashing with malice; it was obvious he enjoyed tearing down their relationship. "All of the other Princesses of Heart have lost their purity to him, whether you chose to believe it or not. And not just them, almost a hundred more. He almost qualifies for a sex addict. That's why he tried to rape you while under the influence of the spice. It what his body thirsts for the most."

Kairi felt herself go numb. Her mouth was open, but she couldn't seem to form words.

"We can prove it, too. Observe." He hit several buttons on the projector, and inserted a small disk, like a tiny DVD. A small clip started to play. It was dated "August 19th, 2004."

It showed Axel in a small room with Jasmine, a small desk between them.

"What do you want with me?" Jasmine said, reluctantly. She was obviously here against her will.

"I only want a few answers, Princess. Then you are free to go back to your Aladdin. And don't worry; everything said in here is strictly confidential."

Jasmine snorted. "I'm listening."

"First… do you know the Keyblade master?"

"Yes."

"What is his name?"

"Sora."

"Do you know this.. Sora well?

"Yes."

"Tell me about him."

Jasmine crossed her arms and frowned slightly. "I know he saved our planet, and many know him as a hero, but he's actually a jerk."

"Oh? And why is Sora a jerk?"

"Because, he swept me off my feet and then the next day he-"

Jasmine clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Don't be alarmed, Miss Jasmine. I…_ forgot_ to mention earlier, I slipped some truth potion into your drink. You cannot lie, and as soon as you uncover your mouth, you will continue to talk. But don't worry, your secrets are safe with us."

Jasmine looked so offended that her glare even scared Kairi. After a moment, however, she continued to speak.

"The next day he was gone, just like that, after saying that he loved me above anyone he had ever met." She said this all very quickly, as if it would stop him from hearing it. "And I thought that drink tasted funny."

Axel was smiling. "So, you had sexual relations with Sora?"

"…Yes."

"What about your precious Aladdin?"

"I… It was almost like I forgot about him. Something about Sora made me want him… It was like a trance or something…" Jasmine was blushing at this point. "May I leave now?"

"Not yet. Was Sora your first?"

There was a pause before she spoke. "… Yes. And I'm ashamed of it; it was one of my biggest mistakes. But at the time, it just sort of… happened."

Axel laughed. "You just… couldn't help yourself?" He said in a sexy voice.

Jasmine glared, but the word "Yes." came from her lips anyways.

He laughed again. "I see. Well, I suppose that's al I needed to know. You're free to go, and like I've said before, this information shall never reach Aladdin, or anyone else on your planet for that matter. I trust you won't tell a soul?"

Jasmine glowered. "Of course not. As a matter of fact, this never happened."

"Understood. Good day, Princess. I do hope that Aladdin was at least better than Sora." He said, with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Jasmine flicked him off as she walked out the newly unlocked-door.

The tape ended with Axel laughing.

Kairi continued to stare, even after the tape ended.

"Do you believe me now, Princess?" Axel said in a somewhat mocking tone.

So many thoughts were going through her head. This wasn't supposed to happen. No, it was supposed to be her and Sora, together forever, traveling the universe fighting off the heartless. It was supposed to be like a fairy tale, where the prince and princess lived happily ever after. But how could she look at him the same ever again?

Axel slowly put a hand on her shoulder. He realized that she must horrified right now, though he would have no idea. What was he supposed to do?  
As soon as he touched her, Kairi whipped around and twisted his arm so hard he fell to his knees, and then she kneed him in the head. He ended up on the other side of the room. Axel did not expect that. He did not expect that at all.

"Don't touch me." Kairi said with hate in her voice. When he looked up at her, though, he saw that her eyes were drenched in tears. Before he could say anything, she raced out of the room, wiping her eyes with her arm as she went.

The room was silent as Axel sat in it alone. No one_ dared_ to touch him and get away with it. No one.

Sry this one took so long to update ppl! I sorta forgot : P Oh well , the next will come reaaaaaally soon, I promise!

R and R! duh.

Emeraldink


	14. Its all downhill from here

WHOA, its been, like, forever! Im sooo sorry, I totally thought I updated already, haha…. Um… sry again! Well, heres chap 14!

--

Kairi was dashing through the castle as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going, but she didn't care.

How could he? How DARE he? Axel was absolutely right. She had been waiting on a fucking ISLAND for FOUR YEARS, living in agony, just WAITING for Sora to come back, which he never did! Instead, he had been traveling wherever he pleased, _fucking_ foreign girls! And to think, she had been ashamed of herself for _kissing_ another guy that she didn't know! And not only was she criticized on that island, but she was threatened because people thought SHE killed them. Two losers at a dance even tried to rape her. Where was Sora then? Was he in the middle of screwing Jasmine when he needed her? Did he just completely forget her, until the island blew up? And even then, if she hadn't learned to fight, she would be dead, thanks to HIM!

The anger and depression were whirling around in Kairi's head and she felt sick. She had been running aimlessly for who knows how long, and she felt like she was going to pass out.

This brings me to an important part of the story, the part where I teach you all a lesson. The lesson is this- If you are in emotional distress, do not think and run at the same time, as it usually ends in someone getting hurt. In this case, it was Kairi.

Kairi was running so fast that she tripped down a small flight of stairs, tumbling right into a small pillar holding a pot. 'Who the HELL would put that there?' She thought angrily, as the pot landed on the ground and broke into thirty pieces, and the pillar fell over on its side, causing a loud "CLANG' to echo throughout the hall. She rolled over onto her back, groaning. Why her?

As she rolled over, she noticed that there were several, shining glass cases on either side of her. There was a long hall, with two staircases, leading to a beautiful colored doorway…

'_I've been here before.'_

She was contemplating getting up, but when she tried, she found that her body didn't feel like moving. Which was fine by her for now. The reality of what all had happened earlier was still just sinking in. Since she was alone, she let herself cry. And she was crying with all her heart.

Only a few moments went by when Kairi felt something tug at her hair. She was so shocked and scared that someone might have been watching her that she jumped back a good three feet. She was relieved, however, to see that it was just a shadow.

"Piss off." She said, hoping that it might work. "I'm in no mood to fight." Truth be told, Kairi was in a perfect mood to fight. It was just the lack of her body's cooperation that made her say that.

Instead of the heartless walking away, or it saying, 'Oh, I understand, I'll come back when you're ready.', it let out a loud, bloodcurdling cry. Kairi instantly covered her ears; she didn't remember them doing that before. Within seconds, at least twenty more heartless showed up around her. The only difference was that these heartless were bigger and more muscular, like adult versions of the one that screamed.

"Shit." She muttered, while turning and heading back the way she came in. She had made it about two feet when she tripped on the same stairs that she tripped on when she came down. 'Damn staircase!' She thought, as she turned horrified to look behind her, but ready to fight regardless.

She had just kicked one heartless clear across the room (while still on the ground) when they all disintegrated. For a second, Kairi just thought that she was awesome or something, but she then noticed someone else had killed them.

A tall, muscular guy dressed in baggy black pants and a red muscle shirt (showing off the six pack, if you know what I mean) who had shiny, silver hair was several feet in front of her, holding up a keyblade in a very threatening manner, pointing it right at her head. His other hand was in his pocket, and he was in a lazy stance, almost as if he were bored.

"Who the HELL are you, and how did you get in?" He said in a threatening voice as he glared. He hated outsiders.

Kairi just stared, clearing the hair out of her face. If she had felt the strength to get up, she might have, but right now she felt even more faint.

"…Riku?" She said, her voice barley above a whisper.

He stared for a moment, as if he were confused that she knew his name, but then comprehension dawned on him. His weapon practically melted out of his hands and landed on the floor with a clatter. He took a small step forward, getting a better look at her, almost not letting himself believe it. After a moment though…

"Oh my God, you really _are_ alive…"

--

Sora was climbing up through Hollow Bastion as fast as he could. There were tons of heartless on his tail, naturally, what with the keyblade and all, but he just dashed past them. Kairi could NOT find out. It would ruin everything.

Occasionally, he would HAVE to stop and fight them, otherwise they would gather around him in a circle, and then there wasn't much option but to kill them. It earned him a few injuries, though, because he wasn't focused. That's another lesson; always focus on the task at hand.

This is what cost him so much time.

That, and he had no idea where they were.

After battling about twenty heartless, he started to wander aimlessly. He might have never found what room they were in if he hadn't noticed a new lift.

There, in the library of all places, was a lift, and it stuck out so obviously that Sora HAD to take it, even though it might have been a trap. Luckily for him, however, this was just something that Axel forgot to do. If Sora had been much quicker, he might have stopped him.

The lift led up to a new tower, one that rose higher than any of the others. Being on that lift was probably the worst ten seconds of Sora's life, just WAITING as it slowly got higher. The anticipation nearly killed him.

After what seemed like years, the lift finally led to a small hall with a large double door. He did not remember this. Sora's heart was pounding as he hurriedly reached for the knob. It opened with ease.

Sora was surprised to see Axel standing there by himself, looking thoroughly pissed.

"My little Sora, you have great timing." He muttered, as he regained composure.

Sora was almost out of breathe from all of that running. "Where is she?" He panted.

Axel smirked. "She left about five minutes ago. I do believe she was crying."

Sora's face fell. "You didn't… you couldn't…."

"Oh, I did."

Sora's despair quickly turned to anger. "How DARE you! Do you know what you've done?" He yelled with rage, though he could feel his world crumbling beneath him.

"Oh, how dare I? I only told her what she deserved to know. You're the one who literally went fucking around when you KNEW she was waiting for you. Did you ever try to think about what SHE was going through? It was horrible."

Sora felt like a five-year old who was being told there was no Santa. "Huh?" He said curiously.

"Of course! Did you really think that the others on the island were going to believe that heartless existed? That she was a princess? That there were even other worlds to begin with? No, they just thought she was crazy, that you and Riku went away on the raft and got killed in the storm. Some even think that SHE was the one who killed you! Everyday she was laughed at, made fun of, called CRAZY, and that's only the beginning of it! She had only one real friend, she was almost raped by two classmates at a dance, which she went to SINGLE, by the way, because SHE stayed loyal to you!"

All of this information was just now penetrating Sora's skull. He had always assumed that Kairi was living on the island like normal. He had no idea.

"I….I…." Before Sora could think of what to say, which could have taken awhile, there was a loud CLANG which was echoing throughout the halls.

Axel sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have put that pot there. I'm not much for interior design. Most men aren't."

Sora went ballistic. "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AFTER YOU'VE JUST _RUINED _MY FUCKING LIFE?" Sora didn't care that he was crying. Actually, he hardly noticed.

"I didn't ruin your life. YOU did that."

Sora pulled out his keyblade in an instant and pointed it at Axel's head.

"Now, now. Violence is never the answer, Sora. I'd put that away if I were you."

"I'll kill you, I swear to GOD I will kill you…" He muttered, his teeth clenched.

"Yes, you did threaten that. And while its always best to follow through, I'm in no mood to be killed." He smirked evilly. "This is only part one of our little plan, after all."

Sora flinched. "Plan? PLAN? You mean there's more?"

"Of course. Sure, wrecking your love life is amusing, but what good would that do us? We have some use for that girl. Actually, I'd like to thank you." He put his arms out, almost as if he were about to hug him. His face and voice were dripping with sarcasm. "After all, if it weren't for you being a dick, we would never have this opportunity!"

Sora ignored him. "What are you going to do with Kairi?"

He snickered. "Well, now that she doesn't trust YOU, she'll be much more willing to help our cause, don't you think? She'll make a great addition... after all, your other friend did…."

"Other friend? You mean Riku?"

"Yeah, that's it." Axel's eyes suddenly flashed with malice. "My... wouldn't that just be delightful if she fell for HIM? The irony would be killer."

Sora's throat went dry. Everything was crashing down around him. Kairi would hate him forever. Riku would, too. Another promise he'd broken, saying that he'd always take care of her. After all this looking for Riku, and as soon as he finds him, they're enemies again! How could this be happeneing?

Sora started to have a breakdown.

"N-no… this can't … no…." He was speaking gibberish, backing himself up into a wall, almost dropping his blade. Axel looked unamused.

"Hm." His face was stern. "I suppose this is a bit too much for little Sora-kins to digest…"

As soon as Axel was wondering what to do with him, something burst through the door.

"WE NEED MEDICINE!" Donald was quacking, running as fast as his short legs would carry him. "SOMEONE HAS IT HERE, DON'T LIE TO US-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed Sora, who was in emotional shock.

"Oh, nevermind then." Goofy noticed Axel first. "Golly, who are you?"

Axel ignored him. "He'll be fine, take him and leave. Now."

"We aren't leaving, buddy!" Donald's stubbornness shone through again. "We want answers, and besides, we need to find Kairi. Wait, wasn't she with you, Sora?"

Sora face was blank. "Yeah… I…I…"

Axel sighed. "Fine, stay here if you wish. We'll leave. But don't worry.. I'm sure we'll see each other again. I'm _sure_."

And with that, he vanished.

--

Ooo, what r they gonna do with Kairi? Will Riku be the same? WHO KISSED KAIRI IN CHAP THREE? (I think)

Find out next chappie, hohoho.

r/r, of course

Emerald ink


	15. Another reunion

Riku's heart seemed to freeze mid-beat in his chest. Here she was. After years of wondering, worrying, and even daydreaming, here she was right in front of him, at a loss for words. He hoped that it would be a very joyful reunion, the kind where the two lovers run in slow motion into each others arms or something. But here they were, in an awkward silence, each wondering what the other was thinking.

Finally, Riku spoke. "Oh my God…. You really ARE alive…"

With that, Kairi starting to heave herself up. This was when Riku noticed that she seemed hurt, and he ran over to her in the blink of an eye. He was going to just help her up, but she trapped him in an embrace as soon as he got near here. She had already been crying, but these new tears were tears of joy.

"Jesus, Riku, I thought we'd never see each other again…" Her voice sounded tired and hoarse, even for a whisper. She dug her head into the crook of his shoulder, embracing him almost so tight she couldn't breathe.

Even Riku's eyes shone more brilliantly.

--

"Sora…?" Donald slowly walked over to the hyperventilating keyblade master. He still seemed like he needed the medicine, if you asked Donald.

Sora slowly looked up. Donald and Goofy expected to see the ice-blue eyes again, to see him in an insane state, ready to attack at any second. Donald held his wand up, just in case.

They saw, however, the face of a tear stained boy. He was the 14-year old Sora again; the one they had first started working with, the one who still needed them. The innocent, loveable Sora, who would never think to do anything wrong, and would do anything for those he loved.

His next words made the statement that showed he finally realized this was his fault. Not Axel's, not Ansem's,_ his_. His voice came as a soft whisper….

_"…What have I done…?"_

--

The two seemed to share an embrace for centuries, neither wanting to let go. Eventually, though, Riku, pulled away from her, wanting to get a good look at her to see how much she changed.

When he looked at her face, he saw a beautiful woman, no longer a fourteen-year old, immature girl who was constantly giggling over nothing. He saw someone who had been through pain, he could tell by the cut marks on her wrist and by the hole in heart, one that was just recently torn. And he could tell by her eyes, her beautiful sapphire eyes that had misery written over their depths. He saw a totally new person, with just a trace of the Kairi he knew.

She however, saw a more grown up version of the Riku she knew years ago, he still had that mysterious aura, he still was very mature and muscular (but more so now), and he still seemed to hold all the pain and secrets of the world in his cloudy aqua eyes.

Riku soon shot back to reality. She had injuries all over her body, one of her cheeks seemed bruised, and… the cut marks on her wrist… what had happened to his little Kairi?

"Kairi… what happened…. You're hurt…" Normally Riku is great at situations like this; he's wonderful at dealing with people in pain. But the fabulous Kairi seemed to have the unbeatable Riku stumped and practically stuttering.

"No, no, I'm fine, really. Oh my God, Riku, I have so many things to ask, to say…"

She tried to get up, only to find her left knee didn't want to go anywhere. She stumbled to the ground again, being caught by Riku.

"We need to treat your wounds… how the hell did you get them? Er, nevermind, we'll find that out later. Right now, I mean, we have to go…"

Riku picked her up and started to walk up the staircase, carrying her like a bride. He was amazed by how light she was.

"Riku…" She whispered after they started walking. He turned to look at her, only to see she had both eyes closed, and was nestling her head against his chest. "I'm so sorry…. I'm just… such a wreck right now…" She didn't make any noise to indicate she was crying, but he could see tears slowly rolling down her bruised cheek.

"Shhh… it's okay now…" He felt like he was consoling the same Kairi he always had, after she had just fallen down the steps and hurt her shin, or had just gotten a splinter and needed help. After all, he was always the one she came to for things like that; she never wanted to show Sora a weak-side of her.

Kairi fell asleep moments afterward. For the first time in awhile, she felt safe.

--

Axel stood among the others in the association, feathers still ruffled from earlier.

"I'm assuming all went to plan, Axel?"

He shifted his eyes to the floor. "Of course. Did you ever doubt me?" His voice rang slightly with mockery.

"Part of me always does." The obviously higher-ranked man stood in a black trench coat (surprise surprise) with two others on either side of him, dressed accordingly. They still had their hoods up, faces unrevealed. (they're the cool kids) "Your recklessness has ruined plans before, Axel."

Axel clenched his teeth. "I'm SO sorry. But this plan went very smoothly, not a single unexpected event."

The other figure smirked. "Are you so sure, you didn't seem too prepared for the Princess…"

"What?" Axel twitched. He hated being known as weak or mocked for it, and the fact that Kairi had hit him and gotten away with it was something that the great Axel had never shown before. "I'll have you know that-"

"Not now." The higher ranked figure waved his hand as if casting away the conversation. "We have more important things to do. Go tend to Namine."

Axel regained composure quickly. "Sure." He left through the small doorway, and while looking fine on the outside, still burned with revenge.

The eyes deep, blue eyes of the hooded figure followed him as he left through the small doorway.

--

Riku had taken Kairi to his old bedroom inside the Hallow Bastion, and set her gently down on his bed. She was still fast asleep, breathing deeply. He wished that he could sleep that peacefully.

She was just as beautiful as she ever was; no, more so. He still couldn't quite believe that she was finally here, RIGHT here, sleeping on his old bed. He had so many things to ask her, like: " "You've talked to Sora, right? How is he?" and "Do you think things will ever be normal again between us?"

Because, deep down, that's all he really wanted. To be normal.

Yet he still felt the cold presence of Ansem within him. A deep, yet subtle presence that made all the difference in the world. He had horrible headaches, nightmares, and sometimes heard his voice, mocking him with remarks like "Any time now, dear boy… You'll make an excellent host…"

But this was nothing next to the guilt trips he had.

He was desperate, so desperate to get off that island that he gave into darkness. He didn't know that it would cause anyone any pain, he didn't know… he was just convinced that Sora had abandoned him for other friends. And to be betrayed like that is one of the worst pains you can experience.

…but Ansem is still worse.

He looked at the calm, sleeping Kairi again, wondering what she had been through. Had the heartless gotten to her? She was, after all, on the ground by the time he showed up… yes, it must have been that. But the marks on her writs were obviously her own doing…. How long had she been doing that? God, he wished that he could just ask away at her, but even if she were awake he couldn't do that. It would take time, which would be aggravating, but worthwhile.

Suddenly, he grew tired himself. Should he leave and sleep somewhere else? No, he couldn't leave Kairi alone, what if she woke up soon? Instead, he decided to lie down on the other side of Kairi, not touching her or anything- that would be too much too fast. His heart was racing as he lay down next to the lovely Kairi, but he soon fell asleep.

--

okay, so that was a kinda short chapter. The next one will be longer and better, I promise! (btw, there was a big hint about the 'mysterious figure'… did YOU catch it?)

Emeraldink


	16. NOTE TO FANS

Hokay, readers…. I have a confession… I have'nt been able to concentrate on this story at all lately, mostly because I've been all about Harry Potter for the last couple pf weeks. I'm really sorry, I'll pick up this story later, for sure, but I think I'm gonna take a break for awhile and start a HP fic. (about Draco, of course) its called And it's all downhill from here  if youre interested.

Sorry again!

All my love,

Emerald Ink.


End file.
